Obsession
by kakikidawn.housesflower
Summary: House and Dominika got an annulment a few months before. House was being his usual grumpy self while saving lives.
1. The Beginning

House is in his apartment sitting at his piano; wearing a black suit, coat un-buttoned, his dress shirt has the first four buttons un-done. showing his  
solid chest, and the bowtie is casually drapped around the collar of the shirt. He was playing a song he had written when he'd suddenly stopped at the roaring sound of thunder, and then there was a slight knock on the door. House grunts, as he stands up and limps to the door, not using his cane.

House opens the front door, rolling his eyes. "Yes?"

There standing partly soaked was a beautiful, tanned, big eyed, young_er _women.

Women answers. "So sorry to bother you, but my truck broke down right outside your door, and as luck would have it, my cell battery's dead. May I use yours to call a tow truck?" she said with, her seductive Spanish accent.

"If you must. Come in." House hands her his cell, with a soft sigh, and a stare.

"Thank you!" the woman says, as she walks past him into the apartment. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, sir."

House mumbles, under breath. "Sir?"

Women dials 411 to get the number then calls the tow truck, on phone: "Yes, I need a tow truck at..." She sighs then looks at House for answer, he gives it to her. "Okay, wait! Do you have to put me on." sighs annoyingly. "Hold?" to House, "These a**holes always want to put you on hold."

House smiles, and shakes head in agreement. "Tell me 'bout it."

A woman looks House up, and down. "You look nice. Wait, I didn't interrupt something, did I?" gives him an 'I'm  
sorry' look.

House answers. "No, I was suppose to go out for my birthday but plans changed, not doing anything." He wasn't sure why he gave her the  
honest answer.

Women looks at him, with a kind of sad look. "It's your birthday? And your just at home alone, tragic."

House remarks. "Not really, I'm us-" gets interrupted by the women putting up her index finger, as  
if telling him to hold on.

Women back on cell. "Okay, thanks." hangs up. "A lot!" said sarcastically. "Forty minute wait. Well, thanks." hands House back  
the phone. "I'm Lucia by the way. And hey happy birthday handsome." She walks out and goes to the truck, where she just realized she locked the keys in, she kicks the driver side door. Goes and sites on the porch.

House goes out after 'bout five minutes of watching her sit in the rain. "Your getting wet." he said in a sarcastic tone.

Lucia gives the same tone back. "Oh, you've noticed."

House laughs. "Why don't you come inside, it's dry."

Lucia sighs. "I do not want to bother you even more then I have."

House looks at her. "I'm a doctor, I cant in all good conscious let you sit out here and get sick." He laughs, knowing what he said was a  
lie.

Lucia looks up at him. "You sure?"

House sighs. "Well, if you do get sick I can see you again, you did call me handsome after all. Oh, and did I mention I was a doctor?" He asked, while giving her a cocky look.

Both walk back into his apartment. Lucia pauses. "Wait!" She turns around to face him. "I didn't call you handsome." gives him a questioning look.

House grins. "Yes you did," short pause. "You said, and I quote, happy birthday handsome."

Lucia slightly blushes. "Oh!" gives House an awkward smile, then continues. "Sorry."

House looks at her. "Sorry?" He grins. "Are you blushing?" He asks, smiling. "I mean I don't blame you, I am," clears throat. "Sexy!"

Lucia raises her octave abit. "Hey now, no one said anything about sexy."

House asked. "So I'm not?"

She blushes harder. "So, what kind of doctor are you?"

House smiles, as he looks down, then back up at her. "Nice, change the subject." He smirks. "I'm the head of the Diagnostics department over at Princeton Plainsboro."

Lucia gives House a smile. "Yeah, my sister's boyfriend, works over there as well. Some cancer doctor. He's the head of his team too."

He gives her a pondering look. "That wouldn't happen to be Jimmy Wilson, would it?"

Lucia answers. "Yeah, James," She pauses. "You know him?" She asked curiously.

House gave her a straight face. "He's my ex."

Lucia gives a very confused look. "Huh?"

House laughs harder. "He's my bestie. As you _young_ people say it."

Lucia snickers. "Young people?" smiles. "Wait! your doctor House?" She said, as if it was a question.

House gives her a sarcastic smirk. "Has my Jimmy-boy been gossiping about me, Again?"

Lucia softly titters. "Not really, he tried hooking us up once. That is what us 'young people' call getting together," She says sarcastically while grinning. "But something happened.. Wait. Didn't you go to jail?" She asked.

House mutters. "I'm going to kill him." He groans softly, then follows. "Yes, but you know you could have came and gave me conjugal visits." raises eyebrows suggestively.

Lucia gives him fixed look. "He's right, you are funny," She laughs. "Very funny."

House replies. "Oh, you know you want me; why else would you call me sexy?"

Lucia answered with a Mona Lisa look. "I didn't call you s..."

Before House's mind could stop the action, his lips were pressed passionately to her's in a kiss. A few moments later, outside, the tow truck drivers honking, once, twice... four, the didn't hear him till the fifth time.

Lucia pulls away, and clears throat. "I'll be," shudders. "Hum- right back." She goes and pays the guy to take her truck to her place; she goes back into House's apartment. "Is it really your birthday?"

House sighs. "Yes." He's, now, regretting telling her.

Lucia gives a pondering look. "M'kay, let's go."

House gives a questioning facial expression. "What? Where?"

Lucia continues. "It's your birthday, and we are going to have fun. Do you have a car?"

"Oh, really?" House grins, from ear to ear.

Lucia shows a serious look. "Not that kind of fun."

"I have a bike, kind of wrecked my car." House tries giving her an innocent look.

"Where are your keys?" Lucia asks.

House gives a faint look. "Do you even know how to ride a bike?" He asks, suspiciously.

She gives him, 'are you serious look'. "I own a '78 Harley, It's a real motorcycle. Not that little dirt bike out there."

"It's not a dirt bike? And how do you know that one's mine?" House barks.

"That's the only bike on this block that I saw." She responds.

"That doesn't prove anything." He throws, her the keys.

Lucia looks at them, in her hand. "Yes it does," smirks wittingly. "Let's go!"

House asks, suspicious. "Where we going?"

Lucia grins. "You'll see."

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Birthday

Lucia and House are outside his apartment.

Lucia sits on bike and throws House the spare helmet; she starts the bike smiling to herself. "Do you like Mexican?"

"I saw that smile," House smiles himself. "Yes, I do. You are offering?" He laughs. "But I just want to let know I'm not easy, so don't try any funny business." He puts on the helmet and gets on the bike, sitting behind her.

Lucia responds. "Oh, I won't and I meant food."

House responds back. "Oh, I knew what you meant. But seriously I can't promise I wont try anything myself." puts his hands around her waist.

"You're blunt, aren't you?" She asked, pretty much, already knowing the answer.

"No, not at all." He answers, in a sarcastic tone. "Why? does it bother you?"

"Not if my sarcasm doesn't bother you." Lucia answers.

"Nope." He answers, as he moves one of his hands slightly higher and the other slightly lower.

Lucia smiles, and shakes her head side to side ever so slightly. "Yeah." they drive off.

She pulls up to the best Mexican restaurant in town, by the time she gets there the rain has stopped.

"Oh, I thought you were going to make me a home-cooked meal. You know something special for my birthday, guess I'm not that special." House gives puppy dog look, and sees it's not working so he softly laughs. He's 'bout to get off bike.

Lucia sighs. "Stay on, you're right, It's your birthday." She puts helmet back on. "I can make anything on this menu anyway."

House gives her a weird looking before asking. "How? Your Mexican so you think you can cook _all_ Spanish foods, huh?"

Lucia points to the restaurant behind her. "I am the owner, and top chief here, Mr. Smarty."

"You own this place, it's the best restaurant in town. Wait, you're cheap. You offer to take me to dinner, and it's to a place that you own?" House crosses his arms across his chest. "Rude!"

Lucia laughs while getting on bike. "Yeah, I'm just a big meany." She says smiling.

House remarks. "Yep." He grins. "Well, next to Taco Bell, you're the second best Mexican restaurant." smirks devilishly.

Lucia barks back while smile. "Oh low blow! Well, thanks a lot. And for your information. Taco Bell isn't a Mexican restaurant. It is, in fact, an Americanized Mexican fast food place; _Not_ a Mexican restaurant."

House makes fun of her my mouthing back. "They have tacos, so their Mexican."

Lucia hits him playfully on the arm, before saying. "You are a smartass."

House laughs. "Yeah, well, you're beautiful."

Lucia gives him a weird look, and mumbles. "Beautiful? hardly." Drives to the grocery store.

In the grocery store, House is the first to speak. "What'd you mean by what you said on the bike?"

Lucia responds. "What, about Taco Bell?"

House answers. "No, you know what I'm talking about."

Lucia quickly looks at him then away. "No, not a clue."

House continues. "About you _hardly_ being beautiful."

Lucia's looking around trying to avoid eye contact with him. "You heard that, huh?"

House gives a big sigh. "No, I just brought it up cause I'm old and I'm going nuts."

Lucia smiles. "Well, I meant exactly what I said. So what do you want for dinner?" House starts to raise his eyebrows, but she quickly responds with. "And don't say me."

He lowers them, and thinks. "Okay, well do you have a specialty?"

Lucia looks at him. "Hum, okay. I got it." She goes through the store grabbing random items, House knows of maybe four things she grabbed. "Got it. Now all we need is."

They reach the liquor aisle. Looks House up and down then grabs a bottle of scotch. "I'm guessing you're a scotch man."

House gives her a look. "No, I hate it."

Lucia answers. "Really?" She begins to put it back on the shelf, but he stops her.

House chuckles. "I was kidding!"

Lucia rolls her eyes at him. She grabs bottle tequila, brandy, rum and a 2 liter of _Coca-Cola_. "You ready?"

House smiles widely. "Are you trying to get me drunk and have your way with me," He looks the other way and sarcastically fake cries. "I beg of you, just be gentle. I am a fragile man." He says, with a sly look on his face.

Lucia laughs hard. "Oh, now I hardly believe that. By the way, you are a dork."

House remarks back. "Hey! I am NOT a whale's penis."

Lucia laughs under her breath. "Mr. Technical!"

House answers back. "Mmhmm."

**TBC**


	3. House's Home

They get to House's apartment. Lucia starts cooking, after she finishes making dinner, they both sit down on the couch and begin eating, she pours House a glass of scotch and herself a rum n' coke.

Lucia ponders before asking. "So, Doctor House," She paused, second guessing weither to ask or not, she continues. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

House holds up his glass. "Your gonna have to get me wasted to figure me out," He takes a drink, smiling over glass.

Lucia chuckles. "Okay, I'll start. I am the youngest of seven kids. I am twenty six."

House's eyes widen. He could tell she lied about her age. "Liar!"

"What?" Lucia looked at him confused.

"You're not twenty six." House stared at her to tell the truth.

"Twenty four." She admitted. House knew she was young, but he didn't realize how much younger she was from him. She took a breath between her teeth before continuing. Which made House smirk. "I'm an auntie to nine. I am down to earth, I'm an open book. I have my V.M.D in Veterinarian Pathology." House gives her a puzzling look. Lucia continues. "Veterinary Medical Doctorate, but anyway." House interrupts her again.

House is confused. "Wait, if you have that, why are you a cook?" He stopped. "Better question is how in the hell did you get your VMD if your only twenty four?"

Lucia answers. "I was a bookworm all through school. I graduated High School at the age of fourteen," House gave her a shocked expression. "And I do both." She laughs. "I work at Buck's County Zoo & Conservation Society when not working at my restaurant."

House gives her a odd look. "Wait, that's in Warminster, in Pennsylvania."

Lucia responds. "Yeah, it's a long drive. Eh, it sucks, I just stay there the few days I work then drive back." They finish eating.

House sits back on the couch. "That was amazing."

"Gracias! It's my grandmother's specialty. It's called sopa." She said, with a humble smile.

House responds. "Soup?" gives her a puzzled look. "How can soup be a specialty of your grandmother's."

Lucia answers. "Because the type of soup. Wait, how'd you know what Sopa is?"

House answers. "Porque mis queridos, yo hablo español con fluidez."

Lucia is, somewhat stunned. "Because you speak fluently huh? Did you really just call me, your dear?"

He laughs. "Did I, hmm?" He gives her an innocent look.

Lucia pours both of them a double shot of tequila and they both start drinking heavily. Two hours later, House is lying on the couch, Lucia is sitting on the floor leaning against the front of the couch against the arm.

House bursts into laughter, and falls off couch. "I believe I am." Burps. "Wasted."

Lucia grins. "You think?" She finishes the last sip of brandy. "Here let me help you." She stands up then helps him up.

House puts his right arm around her shoulders, attempting to lean only half his body weight against her, it was failing. He was shocked that the small woman by him, could hold his weight. "How are you not drunknerr then me? You had more."

Lucia smiles. "Slurring your words, nice! I'm Hispanic, my stomach can take it. Besides, no I didn't. Every time you turned around, I put more in your glass, it's your birthday. I can't drink more then you, could I?"

House looks at her. "I knew it! You're trying to take advantage of me. You naughty girl." He gives her the sexy grin he often gave to woman, who he was trying to get it bed. It worked most of the time, until he opened his mouth that is.

Lucia looks back at him. "Alright, think what you will." helps him into his bed.

House grunts "Yeah, yeah. Oookay." He pulled her on top of him. "Oops, sorry. That was an accident." Grins so wide, that you can't see where his eyes ended, and his soft thin lips began.

Lucia looks into his gorgeous blue eyes. "I think I should call a cab." She says, with an awkward smile.

House grazes his hands along her neck, making her shiver with anticipation. He grabs one side of her face and pulls her into a kiss, she smiles in between the kiss which makes him smile.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Feels So Good, It Can't Be Wrong

She stood up; House slowly pushed himself up off the bed and stood in front of her. She raised her arms; he grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and slowly slipped it over her head. She was smiling when he tossed it to the floor. She kicked her shoes off and kicked them towards the wall so they were out of the way. House smiled as he noticed she was wearing a yellow 'Joe Boxer' bra with a black winky face on the right boob. "Nice bra." He added as he reached one hand behind her unclasping it.

He smiled at the sight of her perfect, God made, breasts. He stared at her body, seeing at least four tattoos. On her right rib cage, she had. 'The Lord's Prayer', her left arm from her shoulder to her elbow she had the Virgin Mary praying, while holding a rosary. Which House took as her being Catholic. And her right forearm she had a tattoo of an acceleration lines (like you see on a heart monitor machine) it had a heart in the middle of it. On her left side from under her armpit to the tip of her beltline, she had black roses going down her side. With the words, written in 'Old English' font, it read. "Beauty Often Hides In The Shadows." she had burns on about twenty percent of the lower half of her body.

She broke his train of thought. "Were you looking at my tattoos?"

He shook his head. "Among other things." He grinned.

"I have more." She turned around; she slowly moved her long hair and set it on her shoulder. There was a tattoo which covered the vast majority of her back. It was a cross. In the horizontal part of the cross was a piano keyboard. Under that is an acoustic guitar; above the keyboard is the word. "Pasión."; which House knew meant. "Passion." though it was plainly obvious. The cross had music notes going in a zigzag matter around it.

He stared for a second. "Nice!"

Lucia turned back around and faced him; she reached her hands out rubbing his chest, which she thought had the perfect amount of hair. Rubbing down his stomach. She slid her finger into the beltline of his jeans and unbuttoned them, she slowly unzipped them not letting go of the sexual stare she had with House. His pants dropped to the floor. House gazed at her, as she scanned his entire body; He was trying to read her face as her eyes meet his scar. She looked up at him. "You're beautiful." She added in a soothing tone. She reached her arm around his neck and pulled him in. House could not believe it. Every woman, majority of those were hookers; which he had slept with since having the surgery that took out a chunk out of his leg, had been repulsed at the sight. She wasn't. He didn't understand it but he pushed the thought away as he began to kiss her back. He clasped the back of her neck, bringing her totally in. They fell to the bed, not letting go of this intense lip lock. Both needing a gasp of air but neither is willing to let go to retrieve it. House groped her left breast as he kissed and nibbled on the right side of her slender neck.

The sex was _that_ truly mind-blowing, _that_ explosive, were neither of them could take anymore. Lucia expected it to be good, he was older and had been around the block more than a time or two but she never expected this. He was truly all man, he knew how and when to touch her at exactly the perfect time, which made her go completely crazy and orgasmic. House thought that she was a real life fantasy, she was far more experienced than he thought she'd be, he loved the way her touch felt, her warm breath, and the way her thick; soft lips felt against his skin. She gave him everything he needed, she made him feel truly and undoubtedly wanted and more of a man than any woman has before. Lucia's laid there still awake, as House fell asleep. Her legs were still shaking, which made her smile to herself. She gets up and puts on her boy shorts, which are laying over the lamp on the night stand. She puts on House's dress shirt, leaving the buttons undone. She tip-toed to the living room, making a pot a coffee as she sits at the beautiful grand piano which lies in the corner of House's apartment. She begins to play. House wakes up a few minutes later to the sweet aroma of coffee, a slight headache and a song bouncing softly off the walls coming from his living room. He popped a few vicodin before following the sound.

House rubs the sleep and booze from his eyes. "That's great!"

Lucia smiles, as she sees House standing there, naked. "Oh, hey! I didn't hear you come down the hall. I didn't wake you, did I?"

House answers. "Yes! so rude!"

Lucia smiles. "Oh, shut up." she adds sarcastically, with a smile.

"I mean it though, it's great. Who's it from? I don't recognize the song." House gives a curious look.

"You wouldn't." Lucia smiles at him. "Because I wrote it."

House is surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. I absolutely love the piano; it's my one true thing. Well, other then cooking and animals of course." She laughs as she starts playing again.

"Of course." He responded, with a somewhat sarcastic tone.

Lucia continues. "When everything goes wrong and I feel like life is knocking me down for the three count, and I have no one to turn to, I go the piano. All I got to do is play and everything wrong slips away." smiles warmly. "But I don't have a grand piano like this. She sure is a beauty."

"So?" He asks, in a soft voice.

Lucia curiously asks. "What do you mean so?"

House sighs as he walks up behind her and kisses her temple. "I usually don't ask this; on the count of I am always incredible. B-" there's an awkward pause. "But I was drunk." He sat down beside her.

"I was tipsy." Lucia laughs softly, looking up at him. "You have nothing to worry about. If any of us was the one to worry about being inadequate, it was or dare I say is, surely me."

"Now that's completely false." House responded, making Lucia stop playing and smile. "You were just incredible." He grins, as he thought to himself that; that was _the_ best sex that he had ever had, and that was saying something. He sat next to her on the piano stool as he asked. "Are you up for round two of?" He paused, looking for the perfect word.

"The words that come to my mind are." She paused, biting the top right corner of her lip. "Explosively, animalistic, I can travel around the world, _twice_. But it still wouldn't compare kind of sex." She added smiling. "Is that what you were searching for? 'Cause that's the best way I could put it" She asked, with a satisfying smirk.

House raised eyebrows and gave a devilishly sexy expression. "You just took the words right out of my mouth." He kissed her.

"Since that was indeed what you mean then yes. I am aching for it." She responded with a giggle.

She stood in front of him, running her fingers through his wavy hair. House slid his fingers up the sides of her thighs, slowly pulling down her boy shorts. She straddled over his naked lap, making sure not put any weight on his right. House ran his hands from the bottom of her ass going up; he slid his fingers under the shirt, and across her smooth caramel back. She shivered as he made her whole body turn into jell-o. She ran  
her lips across his, not letting them kiss, just yet. He kissed her chin, down her neck, to her chest. He let his lips explore her exposed skin. When their lips finally meet again, both were breathing noticeably. Lucia pressed her lips against his, and she began making up and down motions. The whole experience was incredible. It was the slowest and sexiest moment either of them had ever known.

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Wilson

Back in bedroom, later that morning around a quarter to eleven, their laying in bed when House's cell starts going off.

House hisses. "Who can that be?" He grunts heavily. "I'm not answering it." he says to no one, as he shuts the phone off. His home phone rings. "Dammit!" He silenced it. He looks over and see's Lucia lying on her stomach, sheet covering from waistline down, her long wavy black hair covering partly her back. House smiles and moves the hair from her face tucking it behind her left ear.

Lucia opens her big round brown eyes which had a tint of hazel and blue with the morning light hitting it, she turns to her side, puts both her hands together and lays the under the side of the her face and the pillow. Facing House. "What's your first name?" She asked sweetly.

House answers. "It's Greg. What's your last?" He wittingly smirks.

Lucia answers back yawning. "Banderas." She stretches.

House raises his head slightly. "Like in Antonio Banderas?"

Lucia shakes her head smiling. "Yeah. He's one of my brother's."

"Really?" House asks smiling.

"Nope. But I got you, didn't I?" Lucia smiles.

"I should've known you couldn't be related to someone that cool." House puts his head back down onto his pillow.

"Right.", she cracks her neck. "So who was calling?" She asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, sits up and lays her head against the headboard. "Do you have to work today?" She yawns again.

"No one and nope, I'm my own boss." He grins. "What do you want to d-" knock on door. "I bet you fifty that; that is Wilson or my boss." House said with a smirk.

"I thought you said you were your own boss." She smiles.

"True." He smiles, then continues. "So I don't have to answer it." He sits up on bed, and stretches.

Lucia throws pillow at him. "Just go answer it."

"Right." He growls. He's about to walk out bedroom.

"Hum, Greg." Lucia stops him.

"You can wait? for round three or is it four?" looks at her, smirking.

Lucia points down. "You might not want to answer your door naked."

House looks down. "Yeah, if it's Wilson, he's already hot for my junk. Don't have to tease him or make him jealous." He smirks and puts on his red boxer-brief's that were lying on top of his dresser. There are three very loud knocks on the door. "I'm coming!" He yells as he goes and answers door. "What?"

Wilson barks at House. "Once again you're late for work? Why aren't you dressed?" He walks right past him.

House says sarcastically to self. "Oh, yes why don't you come in?"

"Thanks! come on get ready." Wilson barks again.

"I don't work today. I took the day off to bang your girlfriend, you know the one you never told me about ol' buddy pal." House gives Wilson a glare.

Wilson sighs before responding. "I'm sorry. Get over yourself. Juanita has better taste then you anyhow."

"You got yourself a senorita?" He asked proudly. "I'm proud of you. You should bring her to work. Maybe the nurses will stop gossiping you're gay. I wonder who started that rumor?" puts index finger on his chin. "Hmmm?" walks past him and sits on couch. "No I didn't have your girlfriend, but I had her sister." House grins widely.

"Yeah, sure. Then what's her name?" Wilson gives a questioning look.

House ponders for a moment. "I forgot." Lucia walks out, House points at her. "Why don't you ask her?" to Lucia. "Hey I didn't say you could get dressed, now I have to waste ten second's taking them back off." grunts.

Wilson is shocked to see her there. "Lucia what are you doing here?"

House hits his forehead sarcastically. "That's right, Lucia. Thanks bro that would have been awk-ward!" to Lucia. "You owe me fifty bucks."

She points to House. "What'd he say I'm doing here?" to House. "I didn't agree to the bet." she smiles.

"Cheapo!" House gave her a glare.

"Wait, what, wait! What are you doing here?" Wilson asked completely confused.

House points to Lucia. "She was my late night birthday present, if you know what I mean." He winks at his friend.

Wilson covers his face. "Oh, f**k it was your birthday yesterday. I'm sorry House."

"I thought we were bestest buddies?" House smirked.

"We are." Wilson answered. To Lucia. "So, again what are you doing here?" looks at her for answer.

"We had dinner then desert." She answered.

House smiles widely. "By desert she means sex." He interrupts.

Wilson glares. "I know what she meant House. Wait." He shakes his head in confusion. "How'd you two even meet?" He asked curious.

Lucia takes a breath before answering. "My car broke down right outside and I needed a phone to use. I used his. He mentioned it was his birthday. We'll I didn't want him spending his b-day alone. So we ate, Got drunk, had sex, Now here we are." smiles humbly.

"Wow, so I'm just a sex toy to you. You get pleasured over and over... Oh, and over!" House smirks at Wilson; Wilson rolls his eyes. To Lucia. "Then you toss me like a bag of trash." sarcastic tone. "I am hurt." puts his hand over his heart and fake sobs. "I just feel so used." House fake cries then softly laughs.

"You knew what this was." Lucia replies sarcastically.

House gives Wilson a 'oh, snap!' look. "Its okay, I got my giblets off."

"Yes, over and over. Oh, and over again as you so proudly mentioned.", She smiles. "You boys want coffee?" She asks.

Both men reply. "Yes." Lucia goes into the Kitchen. Both men start whispering.

House to Wilson. "You know how we met, now leave." He gave an evil look.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you." Wilson hissed.

"Yeah; yeah. I'm shaking in my boots. Now go." House hissed back.

Wilson stops whispering. To Lucia. "Sorry no coffee for me. I best be going. Oh, Lucy?"

"Yes?" She walks out the kitchen; hands House his cup of coffee, and take a sip from hers. Looking at Wilson.

"Wednesday night I and Juanita are having a dinner and we want you to come?" Wilson asked politely.

"I'll be there." Lucia smiles timidly.

"Okay, Saturday at 7:30." Wilson smiled.

"M'kay, see you then." She walks back into kitchen.

House looked at Wilson with a questioning look. "What about me?"

"Sorry just filled up our quota of how many people we can invite." Wilson, grinned.

House glared at Wilson. "A**!"

Wilson leaves, he mumbles to himself outside House's door. "I'm so confused. What has happened to this world?" He goes to work.

House walks up behind Lucia who's putting a bit of sugar in her coffee. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. "What do you want to do today?"

Lucia turns around. "Some people have to work, you know." takes another sip of her coffee.

House kisses her eve's apple. "Take the day off, spend it with Me." his warm breath felt good against her skin.

"I can't." She replied with a shutter.

House softly sucks on her chin, moving his way up to her mouth. "Why not?"

Lucia closes her eyes, trying not to show she was enjoying his touch. "'Cause I." He kisses her. She gently pushes him away. "What are we doing here?" She asks not sure she really wanted an answer.

"Sex?" He asked, smiling.

"You know what I meant." She replied.

"Yeah I do." takes a step back. "We are having fun. Enjoying ourselves, is that really a crime?" House gives a questioning look.

"Not sure." She goes and sits on couch, House follows.

"Well, let's have some fun until you are sure." He seductively smiles.

"Is that all I'm good for?" asks, Lucia.

"No, course not.", House replies, and she smiles. "You're also a great cook too." He answers jokingly.

"Thanks a lot." She glares softly.

"I'm just not looking for a relationship right now." House answered honestly.

"I can respect that." She smiles up at him.

"So your really not related to Puss 'N' Boots?" House asked, curious. "That seriously was the coolest thing about you for the five seconds you were."

"Did you just call my cousin Puss 'N' Boots?" Lucia gives him an interesting look.

House gives her a look letting her know he thinks she's lying. "Yeah right. I'm not falling for that again. First he's your big bro now he's your primo."

"Okay. Don't believe me." Lucia takes another sip of her coffee.

"Fine I won't." long pause. "Wait, is he really?" House sits up straight waiting for an answer.

Lucia grabs her purse from coffee table, pulls out her wallet and shows him a family photo. "There are my parents, two of my brothers, one of my sisters, mi abuela, oh! And look there me with a guy's arm around my shoulders, who can that be? hmmm. Oh, yeah mi primo, Antonio!"

House snaps picture from her hand. "No way! You're cool again."

Lucia grabs picture back, puts it in her wallet then back into her purse, she sets in on the ground. Grabs her cup of coffee and starts taking a few sips. "Well, thanks!"

"You should introduce me to him as your lover." He laughs.

"Uh, how about no. He's mi familia'. Not some trophy to show off to my entire friend's." She sneered. Which House actually thought was sexy.

"So sentimental." House put his left hand over left pectoral. "So, you going to stay with me today?"

"You really want me to stay and get some huh?" She smiled.

He grinned. "Eh, what can I say I'm a guy."

"What if I stay and you don't get any." She asked very curious.

House gasps. "Don't ever talk like that again." smiles sarcastically then hands her his cell. "Call in."

Lucia laughs. "Okay." She leans up and gives him a kiss before calling in.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. All Day

Lucia calls in to work, the restaurant, saying she won't be available until tomorrow night. They hung out for a couple hours, had lunch, went a saw a movie, and took a shower together. Later that night. Lucia outside on the porch smoking a _Camel Crush_, when House comes out.

"You smoke?" House gives her a odd look.

She looks up at him, blowing out a few smoke rings "The man that pays attention to detail, didn't know? hmm. Let me guess you're gonna  
give me a lecture about cancer and how these," She holds up the cigarette. "Are just another nail in the coffin." She added, giving a slight smirk.

He sits down next to her "Actually I was gonna bum one." He hold out his index and middle finger. She puts one in between this fingers and lights it for him. He takes a puff, as he watches smoke slowly come from in between Lucia's lips, which, actually looked intoxicating.

There were a few minutes of silence until Lucia spoke. "Okay, you got what you wanted, I spent all day with you, now what else are we going to do Romeo?" Lucia asked, grinning.

"Romeo?" House gave her a weird look. "I wouldn't go as far as Romeo, but I wouldn't stop you from calling me doctor Love Machine! Yes, that has a nice ring to it." In intercom voice. "Paging Dr. Love Machine, paging Dr. Love Machine." Goes back to regular voice. "I am so telling the nurses to call me that from now on." He grins.

"You're a nerd!" Lucia laughed.

"Who is?" House asked.

"You!" Lucia added.

"And who is I?" House smiled, nonchalantly.

"Oh no, you are not getting me to say it." Lucia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who am I?" House asked, again.

Lucia looks at him in the eyes. "Damn, you and those blue eyes." She sighs and uncrosses her arms. "Dr. love machine you are a nerd." She says unwillingly.

"Now, without the sarcasm." House asked.

"That's the best your going to get." Lucia smiled.

House gave her a dirty look. "Ok."

"May I ask something without you getting upset?" She looks at his lower half of his body then back up at him.

House bickered. "It better be about my leg because there is NOTHING wrong with the other thing." She puts out her cig, He see's she's giving him a serious look. "I had an infarction, which is."

She interrupts. "I know what an infarction is."

"I know it's ugly to look at, I'm sorry." He closes his eyes.

"You're sorry? What the hell world do you have to be sorry about? It's not your fault, what happened to you. You're beautiful." Lucia barked.

She kisses him which makes him drop the half smoked cigarette. He opens his eyes, as they storm through the front green door, getting undressed. They make there way to his bedroom, he is now, laying on his back on the bed. She kisses ever inch of his chest, her hands going across his perfect pecs. Running her thin long fingers through his chest hair, then kissed down his stomach, she thought he had the sexiest body; especially for a man his age, though his age didn't matter to her one bit. She kissed his thigh, went down to his wound and stopped. She looked up at his face and saw pure sadness, he barely could make the words "Please stop!" come out, it caught in his throat like a sword. She came back up so they were face to face, running her hand along his thigh making sure not to touch his wound. She put her hand through his thin, brownish grey hair. He closes his eyes again. She kissed him which made him quickly open then close his eyes. They had a quickie.

"You Mister Gregory House are beautiful. And I know you're self cautious of your leg." She smiled warmly at him, cautious about continuing.

House opens his eyes. "You don't know me. You don't know how I feel."

"I know you been hurt. You try to hide it behind your wit. I know you don't trust anyone, you don't even trust yourself." House gives her a shocked look. She continued. "You think if you get close to anyone they'll see behind that, if you get close to women, other then sex. She'll break your heart. Everybody gets scared. If you don't want me to touch it, I'll leave it alone." She looked down.

"It's hideous, I'm disgusting. How is it," House hesitates. "How am I beautiful?" House asked, truly afraid of her answer.

"Your body is sexy, every bit of it. Your leg is not disgusting or hideous to me, it's beautiful, it doesn't freak me out to look or touch it and you're not disgusting." She smiled awkwardly.

House scans her face, trying to find any trace that what she just said was a lie, but he can tell she truly meant it. This woman has known him not even 3 days and she knew him better then most. He looked down. "That is your opinion."

"I mean it's not like I'm cute to look at, my body." She sighed.

House interrupts her. "Is extremely hot!"

Lucia laughed not meaning to, then gave him a serious expression. "I have second degree burns on the twenty percent of my lower body, how is that a hot body? If your wound is hideous, then twenty percent of me is too."

"Are you kidding me? I mean, look at you! If my body is beautiful so is yours." He see's she's getting a bit emotional. "Now let's go have fun, and this time I drive." House demanded.

"Thanks. I guess. Where we going?" She questioned.

"You'll see." House smiled. "This time, I'm driving."

"Oh, really you're going to copy me?" Lucia giggled.

"Uh huh." He grinned. They both get dressed then hop on his bike, she puts her arms around his waist and lays her head on his back, he smiles. "You ready?"

"Yes." She smiles timidly, her heart was racing, she could hear it like a loud bell in her ear. She was excited and flustered, he already knew how to do that to her.

Twenty minutes later they arrive at a Chinese restaurant.

Lucia gets off bike. Gives House a straight face. "I'm Mexican, I don't eat Chinese food."

House gives her a weird look. "Are you serious?"

She starts busting up laughing. "Of course not. I love Chinese food, you should've seen your face." She starts walking off to head into the restaurant.

House talked to self. "Not funny." He limps in.

An hour and a half passes they walk out, laughing.

"Ah, you should've saw that waiters face when I told him you were my babies daddy." She laughs hard.

"He thought I was your dad, what the heck?" House paused. "I'm white! he really is a dumbass." He shook his head.

"Ei, papi!" She says, in her sexy and seductive voice.

"Okay, I can deal with being called your papi." He growls, seductively. Lucia runs to the bike, and hops up front.

"Give me the keys." She ordered.

"No. I don't think so Miss. Always-has-to-be-in-control." He smiled.

Lucia puts her hand out, and makes a puppy dog look. "Please!"

"Okay, it's official. That look is sexiest _and_ ageist." He looked away. Pretending to be upset.

Lucia laughs. "What are you talking about?" Her hand is still extended.

"When a woman does that look, it's sexy and they get what they want. When a kid does it, it's cute and they get what they want as well, but when a full grown man tries it, nada." House gives the puppy dog look.

"You're insane, but yeah, I see what you mean. Though you do look pretty hot doing it." Lucia softly laughs, and gives him the look once again.

He points at her. "See; see! So not fair." puts the keys in her hand.

Lucia chuckles. "Get on Mr. Pouty."

House gets on, they drive to a park. "Hum, what are we doing here? You're not a night stalker or some psycho killer are you?"

Lucia gets off bike. "Nope. I'm a werewolf, I need to howl at the full moon."

House points up. "It's crescent moon tonight."

"Couldn't go with the joke could you?" She shakes her head side to side. "Now come on gramps?"

House gets off bike, chases her to the  
swings, as fast as he can. "That is not funny, no sex for you  
tonight."

"Oh, no." Puts her hands on side of her face, sarcastically. "However shall I cope?"

"Well, okay, you can still get some." He replied.

Lucia stands behind a swing. "Sit." nods her head downward toward the swing.

House stops in his tracks, looks behind him. "Me?" points to self. "You're kidding, right?"

"You're the only one I see out here." Lucia looks around the park. "Now, sit." She barked, while smiling.

House drops his cane in his sand, and sits down on the swing. "What are you doing?"

Lucia starts pushing him for a minute or two. "You're going to learn to relax."

"I'm not five anymore you know? and I know better ways for me to relax." He starts to get up.

"Hmm, you sure? Cause you sure act that way." She pushes him back on the seat then starts pushed the swing, he smiles. "I saw that! Awe, Mister Grouchy, is smiling."

"Oh, that is it young lady." House gets off swing, lays her in the sand and kisses her. "Can a five year olds do this?"

"I hope not." She smiles, then kisses him.

Thirty seven minutes later, their getting dressed.

Lucia is pulling her shirt over her head to put it on. "Well, that was fun."

"Yeah, but I now I have sand in places no man should have sand." He replied, they both laugh.

"I think I should be getting home." looks at her watch. "It's ten forty-five and I still got a lot to do." She added.

"Fine, meanie. Have your way with me then just leave." He laughs, then takes her home. Outside her door. "Well..."

"Night!" She said, smiling.

"You're not going to invite me up?" He asked.

Lucia puts a folded up piece of paper in house front leather coat pocket then kisses him. "Maybe next time."

"So, there is a next time?" Both laugh, she goes inside and he heads home.

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. Work

House walks into his conservation room. Chase, Taub, Park and Adams are all sitting at the table.

"Hello; hello; hello!" House said, smiling.

"You sure are very chipper this morning. Hooker last night?" Chase asked, laughing.

"No hooker. I don't have to pay for it, because I am that damn good." House winks at Adams and Park's.

"Right!" Taub sighed.

"Seriously! Oh, she's a babe too. About 5'5", long wavy black hair that goes to past the middle of her back, big brown eyes, young senorita!" House grinned, as he explained her.

"If she is so incred-" Chase started to say.

House interrupts Chase. "That too. The things she can do with mo-"

Chase cuts House off. "Then what she doing with you?"

House speaks in Australian accent. "Oh, sorry mi mate', am I making ye' jealous?"

"That sounded more like a pirate then an Australian accent." Parks pointed out.

Taub ignores Doctor Park's last comment. To House. "He's not jealous 'cause she doesn't exist, now how bout we get back to work."

House gave Taub a smile. "Ooh you're the jealous one. She exists alright. She's Wilson's girlfriends, sister." to self. "I just confused myself."

"Here comes Wilson heading this way, how about we ask him?" Chase gave House a smug look.

House gives Chase the same look back. "Oh, now little brother's going to rat me out for being a liar. Ahhhh!" He adds in a sarcastic tone.

Parks to Wilson. "Is House screwing your girlfriend's sister?"

House looks at Dr. Parks. "She used a dirty word. Oh, my!"

Wilson sighed. "Yes." He looks at House. "And if he hurts her I am going to kill him."

"Yeah; yeah. You said that already. So do you want? Avoiding cancer kids?" House asked, amused.

"Can I talk to you in your office?" Wilson asked.

House nodded, going into his office, Wilson followed.

* * *

**TBC...**


	8. Chemical Reaction

House and Wilson are in House's office.

"Okay you got me in here, is that where your plan stops?" House asked.

"House, I know you're going to try, don't." He sighs, and puts his hands in his pants pockets. "Don't come Wednesday." Wilson said calmly.

"Why? Don't want me to steal your girl, as well." House start going throw his drawers.

Wilson rolls his eyes. "Just don't, okay!"

House is still looking through drawers. "Give me one reason, a good one."

Wilson puts his hands on his hips, and lets out a big sigh. "House, eh, Cuddy's coming." He's staring at the grey carpet.

House looks up at him. "What?"

Wilson growls. "You heard me!"

House raises his voice abit. "Do not get smart with me. That fucking perfect, you invited Lucia, why? To mess with me? Now Cuddy's going to bad mouth me to Lucia, great. This is going to end well for me."

Wilson sighs. "She would have a good reason too."

House hisses. "Like what? I didn't do anything to her."

"You drove your car through her house." Wilson yelled.

"Exactly, through her house, not her. So therefore I did nothing to her." House groaned.

"You broke her house." Wilson yelled.

"SHE BROKE MY HEART!" House screamed back.

Wilson sighed heavily, and looked at the ground. "I know, we'll do couple night with you and Lucia and Juanita, and I another night, okay?" He was looking for a response. There was a silent pause before Wilson spoke again. "I promise I'll try to keep the subject off you for a night, though you are my world." He smiles. "Okay?"

House nods his head then goes back into other room. Dr. Parks hands him a patient's file.

House opens it, inside was a birthday card. "Awe, My kids remembered." He said, mocking them.

"We all signed it. Happy Birthday!" Parks smiled.

House throws it in the trash bin next to him he begins to walk off.

"There is fifty bucks in there." Parks said.

House limps back, grabs the card from the trash, and then walks out. "Thanks!" He responds, with a grunt.

Out in the hall, Chase and Taub are standing outside the House's office door.

"What exactly are you idiots doing?" House asked.

"Trying to figure out how in the heck you got her." Taub points to office.

House limps over to them, and see's Lucia in his office. "When did she get in there?"

"Right when you walked out of the consultation room. Are you sure you're not paying her for sex? I mean... Damn!" Chase asked, smiling.

House snaps his fingers in front of there faces. "Hey, mine! So back off." He points down the hall. "Go do my clinic!" Chase begins to walk off; Taub is still standing there, staring. "What are you doing?"

"I don't have any clinic hours to do." Taub announced.

"Then go do Chase's, pronto." House claps his hands together. "Hop to it!" walks into his office "Hey, beautiful, what are you doing here?"

At the end of the hall Chase and Taub are waiting for the elevator.

"Twenty bucks says he doesn't leave with her." Chase bets.

"Twenty says he does." Taub answered.

Chase smiled. "You're on."

House and Lucia walk out of his office he has his arm around her shoulder, they are heading towards the Cafeteria. Chase hands Taub the twenty and they headed down to the clinic. On the way to the cafeteria Lucia pulls House into a storage room. In the janitor's closet, she begins kissing him.

"Wait!" House looks at her in the big brown rounded moon eyes. "Oh, screw it."

He lifts her up, sits her down on the counter where all the chemicals are, knocking some down. Lucia rips off his shirt, breaking a few buttons; neither of them cared in that moment. He slipped off her shirt over her head. Takes off her pants.

"You're a bad girl, no underwear. I believe you had this planned all along." House giggled in a manly tone.

"Uh huh." She answered in the middle of a kiss.

House smiled at her, as he moved down, kissing her chin then her collar bone then the space between her perfectly shaped breasts, moving down to her indented circle in her skin, down to her already trembling thigh. She let out a small cry. Trying not to be heard when he reached her slit, her eyes closed in pleasure, she cocked her head back, with a moan. She couldn't help but reach out to grab something, anything to hold onto, she couldn't handle it, not one more second of it. But she didn't want him to stop either. Moaning under her breath, telling him "Stop!" but the cry in her voice he knew that wasn't what she wanted or needed in this moment. What had seemed as forever she let out one loud yelp, Cumming. She immediately jumps off the counter, straddling House. She pushes him against the wall.

"Your turn." she says, as she kisses his beautiful chest down his 'happy trail'. Takes off his pants. kisses his wound then up, he tilts he head back, bumping his head slightly on the concrete wall but in that moment he didn't care, as she put all of him into her mouth. He grabbed the back of her head and starts pulls her hair. With his other hand, he starts biting his fist trying not to moan to loudly. After he cums, he bends her over the counter, thrusting hard. Soft moans soon filled the small space. She turns around sits him down on a near by bucket and climbs on top, not puting any pressure on his bum leg.

She kissed his neck, biting gently. She reaches his ear. "Fast or slow?" She asked, nippling on his ear lobe.

He replies "Give me everything you got." She starts off slow then goes faster then faster. As he kisses her neck, her breasts. His hands clasping her shoulder blades as if to hold on for dear life. He let out a cry, as he orgasm. It felt so incredible, he almost wanted to cry at the joy. They got dressed, quickly.

"I think I'm going to get a chemical reaction from that bottle that opened, and spilled everywhere." Lucia proclaimed.

House looks at the shelf. "I don't remember that."

"Of course not. We were a bit occupied." She smiled, with a soft giggle.

"Tell me 'bout it." He grins. Looks at the floor then the shelf which held the chemicals. "It's just bleach. Just take a shower." Lightly turns Lucia around by pushing her hip to the right, so he can see her ***, She can feel him smiling. "Well, if something does happened you'll the biggest white butt i've ever seen." He added, as he kissed the back of her left shoulder, then put his shirt over his head.

"Funny." Lucia gives an awkward look, as she takes a clean cloth from a higher shelf then wipes the fluid from her behind before putting on her pants.

House groaned, as he stretched. "You slip out first, wait, go to the girls bathroom at the end of the hall and in two minutes, I'll knock. K?"

"Alright, then." She answered.

She leans up and kisses him passionately, as if they shared one breath, neither wanting to come up for air, if this was drowning, it was a great way to go. It took them a moment to pull away, they started deeply into eachothers eyes, House kissed her again, pushing her into a shelf. By the time the kiss was over, both for breathing hard. She snucked out and headed towards the bathroom; she hears a knock on the door.

"The nurse saw us both leave out of the janitor's closet." He laughs in satisfaction.

"What?" She looks down towards the nurse's station. "That's not funny."

House laughed, again taking her hand. "Don't worry about it. Let's go back to my place."

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Beautiful

They get to House's place. Barely making it into the apartment before ripping each others clothes off. Lucia runs into the room playfully, she goes and hides into the closet. Few seconds later House limps into the bedroom. Knowing exactly where she is.

"Is she under the bed?" He checks. "Nope. Is she under the computer desk?" He checks. "No, but now where could she be?" He walks up to  
the closet and slides open both doors. "There's my little sex muffin!" House grins, drops his cane, and pushes her against the closet wall. "Ready?" He asks, as he began sucking on her left nipple.

Lucia grins. "For what?" She asks.

House looks at her. "For Mr. sex machine to sex you up?" softly laughs.

Lucia answers. "Yes, please!"

House picks her up slowly; she wraps her legs around his waist. He pushes her against the wall  
again.

"Are you sure your leg can handle this?" She gave a concerned look.

He kisses her. "We won't do this position too long." He smiles "Just maybe an hour." He added, smugly.

"Let's get to it." She kisses him.

He slides into her, and she let out a growl. He begins to thrust fast then slow, harder and harder. House lets out a moan that the whole apartment complex could've heard. Lucia sticks her tongue into his mouth, moving it around like a snake moving in sand. Both were one. A few moments later after both climaxing. They fell to the floor, breathing hard. Sweat coming from their brow, both with big grins on their face. Lucia closed her eyes trying to imagine or remember when she last had sex like this, it wasn't only mind-blowing, she felt more connected to him then with any other guy. He got her their faster than any other man. Her eyes where still closed when House slowly stood up, heading towards the hall closet. He limps back dropping something light onto Lucia's face. She moved it.

"A black cowboy hat?" She looks up at House giving him a questioning facial expression. "Why in the world would you own this?"

House replies. "Giddy up, cowgirl." He shot that sexy grin at her.

Lucia stands up. "Well, alright then... YEEHAW!" She pushes House onto the bed, she climbs on top of him. "Save a horse, ride a doctor." She smirked.

House sits up, and kisses her. "And I'm the nerd?"

House moves her hair from her face, kissing every inch of her that he could reach. She went faster and faster on top of him, even though he was inside her, she ached for him, she went for along time till her legs were shaking so tremendously that she could not move, she put the cowboy hat on House, and he rolled her over with one swift move without breaking their connection. He reached for one of her shaking legs; he put it on top of one of his shoulders.

"Can you handle more?" He said, with a cocky smile.

"Give me everything you got." Lucia said, with a smirk.

House does a southern voice. "Okay ma'am. This stallion." He looks down then back up at her. "Might bump you off a time or two, but don't you be  
discouraged. You just climb your pretty self back on to this big boy, alright?" He gave her his biggest grin yet.

Lucia laughs and gives him a southern voice back, but its mostly covered by her Spanish accent. "Okay partner. Let's Ride!" She squealed.

He gives her every thing he's got. She's climaxed three times since they've reached the bedroom. Which is more then she expected from  
him. They get tangled up in the sheets; it's so passionately rough, neither can take it nor make it stop. They unexpectedly ended up on the floor with a big. **THUD**. House lying on top of her.

House asked, concerned. "You okay?"

She softly laughs. "Yeah, i'm fine. How is your leg?" She asked, back.

"Good." He gives a fake smile.

Lucia kisses him. "Liar!" She rolls him over then sneaks under the sheets.

"Where you going? I painted my toenails Tuesday." He says smiling. "Oh My GOD!" His mouth opens widely. A few minutes later he began to feel an explosion begin to erupt. "I must say you are the best at tha-" He gets interrupted. "Aaaaoooh. Mmmm. God... Yes!" She starts sucking on his balls, while rubbing his **** with her hand. He begins to moan, not knowing how to stop. She removes the sheets from on top of her. He gets to her knees.

Lucia orders House. "Sit up."

House raises his head to look at her. "But I di- I didn't cum yet."

She rolls her eyes a bit. "I know. Just do it."

He arrives to his knee's. "You know I'm not the one suppose to be on my knee's here?"

She grabs his dick putting it into her cleavage. Begins to slightly move her body up and down. She moans in excitement, he releases all over her chest and neck. They both lay on the floor, both breathing hard.

"You seriously are the best. Titty sex, I mean come on." He adds, with the biggest grin.

"You just did." She adds, both softly laugh. She stands up. "Come on, shower time." helps him up.

"Can't take your hands off me, can you?" He grins, she kisses him.

In a semi-sarcastic tone she replies. "No; no, I can't."

In the shower, House grabs a wash cloth with soap on it, he starts washing Lucia's chest, down to her, stomach, belly button, her thigh, till bingo.

"Are you really washing that?" She asks, laughing.

House raises his eyebrows "It's dirty!" Turns her so her backs facing him and her front toward the water. It glistens off her body, he washes her behind. "Don't want you to get a bleached ass, now do we?" He asked, smirking. He pulls her as close to him, as possible. "You're beautiful." He adds, as he kisses her back.

"Your only saying thatcause I'm naked, and you just got laid." She shutters, at the touch of him.

House turns her around, and softly tightened his grip on her shoulders, and then gives her a kind of saddened, and confused look. "You don't believe it, do you?"

"Believe what?" Lucia asked, confused.

"Youdon't believe that you're beautiful?" He added.

Lucia looks down at her scars then at the bath floor. "Well."

House raises her chin so there face to face. "Uh uh- don't do that. You are the most gorgeous women, in this shower." He smiles.

She laughs softly knowing it was a joke. "Yeah, since I'm the _only_ woman in this shower, I'm sure I am."

"You're kind, funny, smart, witty, gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, you have a big little giggle, cute, sexy accent. You're also great in bed, the closet, the janitor's closet, on the floor, in the shower, and on the couch!" House grins.

Lucia laughs. "We haven't done it on the couch? Oh, and for your information, you aren't to bad yourself, doctor sex god." They both laugh. "Oh, and by the way  
don't ever call me cute! cute is for baby ducks." She gave a slight pouting look.

"Oh, I'm a sex god am I?" He begins to laugh.

She thinks for a moment. "Umm hmm, yep! I'd say you are."

He wraps his arms tightly around her, kissing her passionately. They make there way to the living room, dripping wet, not bothering to grab a towel, they make love on the couch, forty-three minutes later.

Lucia tries getting up. "My body is sticking to the couch." Both laugh.

"Mine too, especially my butt." House adds.

She gets up goes puts her thong on, grabs three towels, one for her hair, one to cover her up, and one to cover him up. She goes and sits at the piano, reading the song book he has out, starts playing to song he wrote, House goes and sits next to her and plays along. The song ends.

"That's a beautiful song, Greg."

"Thank you!" House says not believing her, he thought everybody lied especially when giving complaints, but he had no problem giving himself them.

House picked her up sits her on top of the piano, her legs are spread, feet resting on the thin sides of the piano, next to the keys, not trying to rest her feet on them. He begins to play "_I don't want to miss a thing"_ by Aerosmith.

"Aerosmith," She gives a smile. "I love it!" They both start singing.

"_H-I could stay awake just to  
hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
while you're far  
away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could  
stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a  
moment I treasure._

_Both-Don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to_  
_fall asleep_  
_Because I'd miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a_  
_thing_  
_Because even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never_  
_do_  
_I'd still miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a_  
_thing._

_L-Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
_And I'm_  
_wondering what you're dreaming_  
_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
_Then I_  
_kiss your eyes_  
_And thank God we're together_  
_I just want to stay with you_  
_in this moment forever_  
_Forever and ever._

_The sing the chorus together_  
_again._

_H-I don't want to miss one smile_  
_L-I don't want to miss one_  
_kiss_  
_H-I just want to be with you_  
_L-Right here with you, just like_  
_this_  
_H-I just want to hold you close_  
_L-Feel your heart so close to_  
_mine_  
_H-And just stay here in this moment_  
_L-For all the rest of time Yeah_  
_yeah yeah..._"

He sits up and kisses her tenderly, her feet hit the keyboard.

"Lovely tune." He says, somewhat sarcastically.

Both smile in between kiss. He takes of his towel and drops it. He grabs the towel from her hair and throws it; it lands on back of couch. Her wet hair flowed down  
over her chest, her once straight hair now wavy. Lucia drops the towel that's wrapped around her, he starts to go for her thong, she stops him.

"No, not with your hands." She gives him a grin.

"Ooh, you naughty thing." House raises his right eyebrow. "Rawr!"

She laughed. He sits back on the stool brings it as close to the piano as manageable, then grabs her legs bringing her closer. He grabs the top of the thong with his teeth slowly bringing to her feet, she's enjoying every touch, every time his rugged beard brushes her smooth thigh, his beautiful crystal blue eyes looking at her. Trying to give her a big smile though he has one of her side thong strings in-between his teeth. He slowly takes it off and flings it. He pulls her closer. She's now sitting on the keys. They make love on the piano. House woke up couple hours later lying on the floor. Lucia had her head on House's chest; they had the blanket from the couch draped over them. He started to rub her back. Having to pee really badly, but didn't want to wake here.

Ten minutes pass. "I got to pee." House said loud enough to wake her.

Lucia turns to her side, not opening her eyes. "Go ahead."

He comes back after going and washing his hands. He comes back and lays next to her, he grabs her hand and lays it on his thigh close to his cock. He puts his arms under his head, smiling.

"Today was." He searches for word. "_Magical?_" He thought in his head "_No to corny._"

"Best day ever! sex was, hum-" she smiles, eyes still shut.

"Mind-blowing, fantastic, wild, yum yum... any will do?" He laughed.

Lucia looks at him. "Yum yum? really?" She pauses; thinking. "Eh- that works."

"Just call me Mr. Bombastic." He grins widely.

Lucia pats his arm. "Okay, then Shaggy." A smile creeped upon her face, as the song popped into her had and she created a montage of him, going along to it.

"What are you smiling so prefusely about?"

"Oh, did you ever read the note I gave you?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Actually I have'nt." He sits up and grabs his leather jacket from the couch and takes the note out the pocket. "It's the drawing of a cell phone, the #4, a drawing of a butt." Looks at her and laughs. "Anywho, Then it's your number... OH! I get it." both smile.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Three's A Crowd

House in his bed naked, except for one single sock on his right foot, and alone. He heard the shower running, he could hear Lucia singing, but it sounded too muffled to make out what she was singing. He quietly walks into the doorway of the bathroom/bedroom door, and heard her singing "_Candyman_" by Christina Aguilera. House swings open the certain and gets in.

Lucia screams, one arm covering her breasts the other her lower region. "What the hell House? You 'bout gave me a heart attack."

"Am I your candy man?" He asks, with a grin.

"Sure, why not." She looks down. "You know, you have a sock on."

"Eh, it needs to be cleaned anyhow." He takes it off and throws it; it lands in the toilet. "Damn. I ain't getting it out."

"Not my sock or toilet." Lucia smirked.

"Any who.. what about me, having a real big, uh!" He quotes, with a sly smirk.

Lucia looks down at his littl_er_ House. "I'd say so." Lucia wraps her arms around his neck then kisses him, he pulls the certain shut.

Wilson uses his extra key to get into House's apartment, he can hear giggling coming from the bathroom. The door is open. He goes into the doorway, and clears his throat.

"Hello!" Wilson greets them.

Lucia screams again. "Are you fucking kidding me? What is up with you boys?"

House peeks his head out the shower, covering his body with the shower curtain. "Huhmm! I am abit busy in here, Jimmy."

"You got a case." Wilson said, with a stern look.

"I do have a cell." House says, giving the expression back.

"Which you have turned off." Wilson adds.

"There's a reason for that bud." House glares.

"I'll see you at work, soon!" Wilson says, before leaving.

House puts head back into the shower. "So where were we?"

"You have to get to work and so do I?" Lucia says, disappointed.

"I have thirty minutes." he kisses her.

"I have more than an hour." She adds, raising her eyebrows.

"Ooh, Even better." House adds.

House show's up to work an hour and a half later. He runs into Wilson at the nurse's desk in the front lobby.

"Uh!" Wilson looks at his watch. "You're really late?"

"I was having sex, I'm not you James I can't do it in five.. Ptsh, what am I talking about, two minutes. I take my time; I actually please the women I'm having sex with." House smirks.

"Very funny. That's not what your mom-" Wilson adds, House gives him the dirtiest look ever. "Never mind." He hands him the folder.

House opens it. "That's what I thought." He reads. "Maria Banderas" He gives Wilson a puzzled look.

"It's our girlfriends' mom." Wilson adds, looking away.

"I never said she was my girlfriend. She's my..." House looks up, and gives a pondering look. "My sex slave."

"Right well, either way. Were going to exam room #1." Wilson said pointing.

They both go in.

* * *

**TBC...**

_There's more to come... a lot! but I thought I'd just post a few chap's for now._

_ reviews please... :D_


	11. Oh, James You Don't Compare

In the Exam Room

House looks at her. "Well, Mrs. Banderas. You can't possibly be," He pauses, and looks at chart. "Fifty two? You look more like thirty two."

"You must be House. And call me Maria, please." The patient said, with a slight smile.

"Aright Mrs. Banderas." Patient rolls her eyes. "What seems to be the problem?" House asks, of course, not caring.

Maria looks at the chart in House's hand. "Doesn't that tell you."

House laughs. "Sarcastic, now I know where your daughter gets it from." He looks down at chart "Chest pain, leg spasms, and your sides are hurting. Well, I'm going to take some tests." he starts taking her blood.

"So the two guys dating mi mija's happen to be a best friend, that's neat." Maria smiles.

"I'm not dating your daughter, I'm just." House pauses looking for the right word to put it. "Uh!"

"Are having amazing sex with her." Maria adds.

House and Wilson give her an awkward and shocking look.

House clears his throat. "Erm," Pauses not knowing what to say. "Wait, she told you it was amazing?" He asks, trying not to smile. Which, in fact, was failing.

"So your not dating my daughter but, your just having fun with her." Maria points to House. "And you." She points at Wilson. "You are going to marry my Juani." she grins.

"What the hell James?" House shakes his head. "Again?"

"What do you mean, again?" Maria asks, very curiously.

House grinds his teeth, slightly before speaking. "Your soon-to-be idiot here has been married four."

Wilson interrupts him. "Three!" He corrects him, annoyed.

"Oh, whatever." House glared.

"My daughter's going to be your fourth wife?" She gives Wilson a stare.

"Yes, Jimmy here like's to marry a lot, he just doesn't know how to just date a girl." House keeps his glare on Wilson.

"House, I'm begging you shut up."

"Why?" House asked, smiling.

"It doesn't matter if I've been married four times. I am a better man then you in every single way." Wilson eyeing House.

Maria laughs to self. "That is not what I heard." She mumbles, but both men still hear her.

House starts cracking up laughing. "Oh, snap! Wait, how do you know that?"

"Eh- Yeah?" Wilson raises an eyebrow, in a curious way.

"My daughters, and I tell each other, everything." She adds.

House gulps, somewhat silently. "Everything?" Both Wilson, and House have worried expressions.

Maria looks, at House. "Lucia tells me you're the best she's ever had, and you know exactly what she needs without her saying it. Plus you're the benefactor in size, and length of timing."

House starts busting up laughing, to an extreme everyone in the lobby, and other exam rooms can here him. "SCORE!"

Maria points to Wilson. "Juani tells me your passionate, fun, but the only issue is you're too quick. You need to work on that Hun. Stamina is key, you know?"

Wilson walks out embarrassed, and goes and grabs a file from the nurse's station.

"Oh, you are hilarious. Thank you for making my day. I'll get to the lab." He holds up her blood sample.

In The Lobby

House talks to one of the nurses. "Our girlfriends mom," He points to Wilson then himself. "Said that I am better at sex then him, her daughters told her so.", He grins, The nurse gives him a glare. He hands one of the other nurses the sample. "Get this to the lab; tell my team to run all tests."

"Your an ass." Wilson added.

"Yes, we've established this long ago," House takes a deep breath. "You know what this is Wilson." he pauses. "It's heart failure!" he walks off.

* * *

**TBC...**


	12. Something In Common

House is in the elevator on the way to his office when he decides to call Lucia.

Lucia was on the phone to House. The line was silent. "Eh, Hello?" She asked, not sure he was even there.

"What are you doing?" House asked, curiously.

Lucia, answered with a sigh. "I'm trying to find someone to go to this event with me. All my friends are either busy or not interested."

House asked, getting even more interested. "What event?"

Lucia replied. "Monster Jam. I got two front row tickets, and back stage passes for Thursday in Newark."

House got really quiet.

Lucia, asked somewhat perplexed. "Are you still there?"

House was taken by surprised, but he asked, "You like Monster Trucks?"

Lucia, asked, kind of annoyed. "What, girls can't like them?"

"I didn't say that." House said, slightly puzzled with the whole conversation. "I'll go with you." He added.

"Really?" She asked excited. "So who's picking up whom?"

"You're picking me up, I want to see this 'real' motorcycle of yours." He grinned.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven, Thursday night. Be ready." She added.

"Okay." He hung up the phone, smiling.

House reached his floor, he decides to go to Wilson's office first. Ten minutes pass before Wilson walks in.

"What are you doing in here?" Wilson asked, looking up from a patient file.

"Did you know my sex slave is cool enough to like Monster Trucks?" House asked, smiling.

"Yeah, she's the boyish daughter." Wilson added.

"Are you calling me gay?" House asked, with a fake hurt look.

"No, I meant Juanita is the more girly one. Lucia likes Monster Trucks, apparently. She has a few 4-wheelers, a truck, motorcycle; she rebuilds cars in her spare time, whenever that is. She speaks four languages... Spanish, French, German, and Italian. Plays four to five instruments, uhm... Sings, plays Piano, Guitar, Harmonica, Clarinet, and Saxophone." Wilson paused. "I think." he added.

House interrupts. "How do you know so much about her? Are you stalking her?"

Wilson sighed. "No, the whole family knows four languages, and plays four instruments. Lucia's the only one that plays clarinet though."

House grins. "She sounds great."

"Yeah you're lucky, so don't ruin it." He gave House a stern expression.

"Whatever you say, Mom." House goes to his office.

* * *

**TBC...**


	13. It Is Not Stalking

House was walking to his office when he saw a familiar butt down the hall, he walked up to her; Her back was turned towards him. He got real close to her back, and whispered in her ear "Ehh- Are you stalking me?" he asked as he gave a concerned yet excited face.

Lucia turned around. "Oh, hey!" she was wearing white scrubs. "No, I volunteer here on Monday mornings."

House looked, at her confused. "It's Tuesday."

Lucia smiled. "It's Monday, House."

"I have a interesting question." He gave her, a straight look.

"And what would that be?" She asked, filling out papers on a clear clip board.

He cleared his throat. "You're a cook?"

Lucia looked up at him. "That's not really a question, since you know I am."

House ignored her last comment, and continued. "And a Vet?"

She answered. "Yes." rolling her eyes.

House got to his original question. "Then how the hell are you able to work." He pauses. "Sorry. volunteer here?" He asked, cocking his head to the right.

Lucia laughed slightly, signing the paper, then handing it to the nurse sitting at the computer behind the desk, who was listening to their conversation, pretending to look up stuff on the desktop. "I have a nursing certificate, I volunteer in the OB-GYN, every other Monday." She added.

He gives her an 'I don't believe you look' before continuing. "If you volunteering In the OB-GYN why are you on my floor?" He gave her a suspicious look. "Just admit it, you came up here to see me?" He smiles.

The nurse softly smiled. House and Lucia both look at her and take a few steps away. "Okay I admit it, you caught me." She pressed her plump,  
lips together. "I just thought we could have a crappy lunch in the cafeteria, if your not busy terrorizing patients, your team, or well, everyone?" She laughed.

"No my terrorizing is done." He paused, then quickly continued. "Until till after lunch that is."

"Ah!" She raised her head.

They head to the Cafeteria. Lucia ordered a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and cold lemonade. House ordered a T-bone steak, with mashed potatoes, and a Coke. Lucia begins to pull money from her scrubs shirt pocket, House stopped her. "I got it." House said with a smile. The guy behind the cash register gave House a surprised look; he'd never seen House pay for meals himself, since he started work there, a year before. House paid, they went, and sat down in a booth.

"Thanks!" Lucia said, while taking a bite of a fry.

He nods his head. "I thought you were working today." he takes a bite of the T-bone.

She takes a bit of her burger, she covers her mouth. "I do. I leave her at three and I work there at six thirty."

He gave a sad look. "Ooh, so no sex tonight?" He smiles, taking another bite of his steak.

Lucia takes a big bite of her cheeseburger, shaking her head  
no.

House replied. "Darn!" They both smile.

Dr. Park walks up. "He had another seizure then went into cardiac arrest."

House takes the patient file from her. To self. "0.2 stats are normal." flips page.

Park smiles. "What are you two up too?"

"Having sex," He replied still looking at folder. "A virgin like you wouldn't know anyth-"

Parks interrupts him. "I'm not a virgin."

House gives a shocked look. "Really?" looks up at her then back at file. "Who tapped that ***?"

Lucia yells. "Greg!"

"What? It's a fair question."

"No, that's an inappropriate question." Lucia sighs. "Have you ever heard of a sexual law suit?" She glares at him.

"What are you a lawyer too?" He asked laughing.

"No, but I got them in my family." She answers.

House shakes his head side to side and continues. "Besides she likes it; it turns her on." He gives park a dirty look.

"Oh, yes. So much!" Park says, sarcastically.

"Do a complete work-up. Gather the minions, and meet me in the Lab in twenty." House hands parks the file.

Doctor Park walks away.

Lucia laughs. "Your bedside manner is just remarkable House."

"That's what everyone says." He grins, taking a big bite of his mashed potatoes.

"Sure, what's not to like." she added, smirking.

House smiles. "Yep; yep."

"No doubt." She grins, eating a few of her fries.

"That's it, no sex for you." He gives a childish look. she shoves a few fries in his already opened mouth.

"Fine with me." She says, laughing, at his facial expression.

He grins. "You know you can't keep your fingers off of all this." He points to his body making an up, and down movement with his hands.

Lucia titters. She plants her palms on the cold table, and leans very close to him. "I can hold out longer then you can." She whispers close to his skin. He closes his eyes antispating a kiss. She busts her tray then leaves the Cafeteria.

House finally opens his eyes, and sees she left the table. He quickly turns his head, and watches her *** as it leaves. "We'll see." He smiled to himself.

The ducklin's walk up to him.

Chase is the first to talk. "He's in a coma, full air support."

House grabs the folder from Taub. He looks at Parks. "What part of "LAB" was the difficult part to understand?" He asked annoyed. "And I said twenty minutes not seconds."

"Well, I thought this was a bit of an emergency." Park added, a bit hostile.

House added. "No our patient in a coma is boring!" he sighs and hands doctor Adams the file "I'll be right back." he goes to Wilson's office. Wilson is in there with Juanita sitting on the couch. House bursts in.

Wilson grunts. "House, I'm abit busy."

House looks at Juanita. "Patient?" Wilson shakes his head no.

Juanita sits up. "So you're the one sleeping with my baby sis?"

"Juanita?" House gives Wilson a smile. To Wilson, "Nice Job, bud." He adds, smiling. Back to Juanita. "So you're the one marrying my Jimmy?"

Juanita smiles. "Yes, sir."

"Ooh, hunny. Don't call him sir, he hates it." Wilson adds.

To Wilson. "Good looking out." House smiles. "That's the first thing your sister called me, before calling me a sex God." He throws Juanita a wink.

"I don't know why it took us so long to meet." Juani smiles at House, competely ignoring his last remark.

"Me either." House adds, sarcastically look at Wilson, he looks back at Juanita. "So what do you do?" he asked, actually sounding interested.

"I'm an eighth grade Science Teacher." She says grinning.

House smiles. "Ah, nice." He says, smirking.

Wilson interrupts the conversation. "Well, House has to be leaving."

"No, I don't." House grins.

Wilson gives him a "Leave now" expression.

"Oh, I get it." House laughs. "Sex in the office, not the first time huh Jimmy." He looks at Juanita. "Your sister likes it too." House winks at her again, then leaves.

She laughs. "He's funny!"

Wilson mumbles. "Yeah, that's the word for it." He kisses her.

House comes in five minutes later. Wilson, and her are sitting on the couch, Wilson is un-buttoning his shirt which House thinks he's re-buttoning it.

House laughs. "Oh, My God. You are quick. That is hilarious." He throws his arms into the air. "I am the MASTER!" He laughs harder, then leaves.

Juanita shakes her head. "You're right, he did come back. He's weird. Ready now?" She asked, giggling.

Wilson grins. "Yes please." They have sex on the couch. Wilson did his very personal best... forty minutes.

* * *

**TBC...**


	14. Dinner

It was now Wednesday evening, six o' two to be exact. Tuesday had come and gone without a hitch. Lucia was leaving her office at the restaurant to head home and get ready for Wilson's supper. She had gotten home and finished getting ready by six thirty eight. She drove to the corner liquor store and picked up a bottle of wine then headed towards Wilson's place. At Wilson's, Juanita was checking the tamales, which had been cooking or the last three hours, they were almost done. Wilson comes out of the bathroom.

"Dinner smell's great!" Wilson said, while buttoning his shirt.

Juanita looks at him. "Thanks!" She replied smiling. "It's almost finished." she added.

Wilson looked a bit concerned. "There's something I need to bring to your attention."

"What's that?" She looked concerned now.

He sighed, before continuing. "Well, Cuddy is House's ex, and they really didn't end on good terms." He took a breath.

"I remember you telling me that." She shook her head.

"Ok- well, it would be great if you didn't bring him up tonight in conversation."

Juanita smiled at him. "I'll try but uh- don't you think you should've warned Lucy?"

Wilson's face went blank. "Uh- yeah, that would've been a smart idea."

She laughed softly. "I'll call her and tell her to reframe from talking 'bout him, m'kay?"

Wilson nodded, his head in agreement. Juanita called Lucia and warned her. Lucia told her she would try. Juanita hung up the phone, when there was a knock on the door, Wilson answered it.

Wilson open's door. "Hey, Lis." He greeted her with, a smile and a hug. She walked in.

Juanita greeted Cuddy, with a handshake. "Nice, to finally meet you. I've heard so many nice things." Both women smiled.

Cuddy shook her hand back. "You too. Congrats on the engagement you two." she playfully hits Wilson on the arm.

Wilson laughs. "Yeah, its great." He gets interrupted by another knock on the door. Wilson thought to himself. "_Please don't be House_" He answered it; it was his friend Chris, who's he's trying to hook Cuddy up with. Lucia walks up behind him.

Lucia waves. "Hey, guys."

Wilson greeted them both. "Come in ya'll."

Juanita looks at James. "Ya'll?" all but Wilson laugh.

They all come in. Wilson introduces them all. The buzzer goes off and they all sit down for dinner, which was Tamales, Salad, and Peas.

Wilson smiles. "Well, I'm glad you all could come." Juanita shakes her head in agreement, chewing on a bite of salad.

Cuddy smiles. "Thank you for having us."

"Yes, It's nice not having to cook." Lucia smiled, Juanita smiled back.

Chris smiled. "Yes, these are very good." using his fork to point down at his plate. He smiled then started chatting up Cuddy, both smiling and laughing. Getting along finely.

Lucia's sitting next to Juanita, she leans towards her sister. "So, that's House's ex?" She asked, curious.

Juanita nods her head "Yes."

Wilson opens the wine, and pours everyone a glass.

Wilson looks to Cuddy. "So, Lisa how are the babies?" He asked sweetly taking a bite of tamale.

Chris looks at Cuddy. "You have kids?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, two." She grinned at Chris. To Wilson. "There doing great James. Rachel is five now, she'll be six in about four months."

Wilson shakes his head in disbelief. "I can't believe it. Did she get the present I sent?"

"Yes, she loves that doll house, plays with just about everyday." Cuddy smiles warmly.

"So do you have two girls or one of each?" Lucia asked, Cuddy curiously.

Cuddy responded. "One of each. Rachel and Johnathan." She smiled.

"That's great." Chris added. "How old is your son?" He asked, curious.

Cuddy answers. "He'll be three next month, the twenty eighth of next month."

"Wilson showed me pictures of them. Their just adorable." She looks at Wilson. "He always loves talking about his god kids." Juanita said smiling.

"Thank you." Cuddy smiled at Juani. She looks at Wilson. "I'm sure he does." She turns her attention to Lucia. "So what do you do?"

Juanita interrupts. "She owns her own restaurant and is a Vet." She says proudly.

Lucia smiles at Juanita. "My big sis likes to brag 'bout me, a bit." She grins.

Cuddy whispers to Chris. "What do you do?" She asked, grinning.

"I'm an Architect." Chris whispered back, answering her question.

They all continue talking. They finished dinner. After another thirty minutes of drinking wine and chatting. Cuddy and Chris left. Lucia was about to leave.

"This was fun." Lucia hugs her sister then Wilson. "Have a good-night." She looks at Juanita "Love you."

Juanita replies back. "You too sis."

Lucia leaves and heads home. Lucia called House on the way home. On the phone...

House answered, with a sleepy voice. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's your sex muffin." She replied laughing.

He laughed. "Yes, my little sex muffin?"

She continued. "I just looked at the tickets, I read it wrong. Monster Jam's not tomorrow. It's Friday, Can you still make it?" She asked, hoping.

House replied. "Yeah."

"Okay, see you Friday, same time." Lucia smiled then stopped when she realized that he couldn't see her.

House yawns. "See you then."

"Okay." She replied, as she arrived at her house.

"Bye." He said before hanging up.

"Later." She added, as he hung up.

The next day, House got off of work around twelve forty five. He was heading to his bike when he saw Lucia's black, four door, 4x4, sopped up, Chevy Ram truck. He limps up without being seen. He does one load tap with the end of his cane to the driver's side window. Lucia jumps. Almost dropping her handmade sandwich. She looks over at House, glaring. She rolls down her window.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She asked him, annoyed.

"Why are you here? I thought you only volunteered here on Mondays?" He asked suspicious. Before she could answer he continued. "Did the loser kids kick you from their table again?" He laughed.

"I had to come in to sign some paperwork. I'm about to head to work." She paused. "The zoo." She added, then continued. "What you doing?"

"Just got off." He smiled, then continued. "I'm off till Monday, why?" He asked, cautiously.

"You up for a trip?" She asked, nicely.

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"Would you like to come to work with me?" Lucia blankly, asked.

"Sure." He replied, as he got into the passengers seat.

Lucia begins to drive off "_P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)_" by Michael Jackson came on the radio. She turned it up, and started singing along. House laughed and pointed at her when the words Pretty Young Thing came to.

* * *

**TBC**


	15. A Day Amoung The Animals: Part One

They arrive at the zoo couple hours later. House gets out of the truck, wincing as he stretching his bum leg. They go in and go to the front desk.

"Morning Bella!" Lucia greeted the older women behind the desk.

"Morning Lucy!" She greeted her back.

"Is Austin in today?" Lucia asked. House gave her a curious look.

"Nope, just you today." Bella answered smiling.

Bella hands Lucia her wetsuit, and House an extra one. "Have fun." She replied smiling at House. Lucia and House walked a few feet from desk.

Lucia points behind House. "Men's room is right there, just leave your regular clothes in a spare locker." She took a breath. "I'll meet you out here in ten, okay?"

House looked confused. "But."

Lucia gets on her tippy toes, and kisses him. "Just go." she pats his butt. Both smile. She walks off.

House comes out changed. He see's Lucia standing there in a wet suit that showed off each curve in a nice way. He grinned. She holding a bucket of fish, and has two whistles around her neck.

"Ready?" She asked, smiling.

House nods his head. "Yep."

He follows her. They go into the Seal aquarium. They just stand there for a moment. She puts one of the whistles around House's neck. She blows her's. Two seals jump out of the water. House jumps back. She laughs.

Lucia points. "This is Lucy and Ricky." To seals. "Say hi guys." both seals wave their flippers.

House waves back, smiling. "Nice names by the way." He said, sarcastically.

Lucia gives him a slight hurt look. "Hey, I named them." both laugh. "Want to feed them?" She asked smiling.

House replies. "M'kay." Lucia hands House a couple fish.

"Ok, blow your whistle then toss the fish in the air." She said grinning.

House does. Ricky catches both fish in his mouth. House laughs.

Lucia to Ricky. "Ricky! You little pig." both House and her laugh. Lucia tosses Lucy two fish "There you go girl." House smiles at Lucia.

Lucia hands House a beach ball. "Here throw it in the air." He does.

Lucia blows her whistle twice. Lucy catches it on her nose. Both seals toss it back n' forth with each other.

Lucy looks at House. "Blow your whistle three times now."

House responds. "So bossy." blows his whistle three times. The seals stop. They feed them more.

Lucia to House. "Wave." He does so. To Seals, "Bye guys." the seals wave back. They exit. Both are laughing.

"You ready for more?" She asked, smirking.

House smiles shaking his head. "Yeah."

They head to the Walrus area. They go in.

"Bert!" Lucia yelled at.

A big walrus wobbles out from behind a huge boulder. He did that big growl Walrus's are known for.

Lucia smiles. "There's my big guy." She looks at House "He's twenty." She added.

House smiled. "Wow, how old do they get?" He asked, curious.

"They can get to about thirty." She said, smiling.

House grins. "Cool."

Lucia smiles at House. "Watch this." to Bert. "Is my Bert shy?" She asked, in a low sweet voice. Bert covers his face with one of his huge flippers. House smiles. "Bert can you dance for us?" She asked, the walrus. Bert starts dancing in a clockwise circle. "Good Job!" She said, clapping her hands. To House, "Throw him a fish." House does. Bert starts dancing in a circle, but now in a counter clockwise. Both House and Lucia clap. Lucia throws him a few more fish's.

"Your job is awesome." House added.

Lucia smiled. "Were not even close to being done yet." They head to the Orca habitat. "Can you swim?" Lucia asked, curiously.

"Yeah." House answered, cautiously.

"Put your cane against that wall." She ordered, pointing to the wall to the right.

"Why?" asked, House.

"Come on, do it." Lucia commanded grinning, House does what he's told. He walks back to her. She pushes him into the pool, laughing.

"What the hell?" House barked at her. A huge Orca swims under him. House freaks out. Lucia Jumps into the water.

* * *

**TBC...**


	16. A Day Amoung The Animals: Part Two

Lucia jump's into the water and swims about twenty feet into the middle of the huge pool. "Watch this." She said smirking. She presses her legs together and  
blows her whistle. A huge killer whale rises out of the water with Lucia standing on her nose. "This is Luna." She grinned. House's mouth drops. Lucia  
does a front flip off. Lucia swims to House.

House smiles. "You're job is seriously cool."

Lucia blows her whistle twice. Susie swims over; she is inches from House's face. Lucia smiles. Lucia grabs House's hands and puts them on the dorsal fin, House tries pulling away. "Don't be scared, you're just going for a little ride." Lucia says in a calming voice.

"What do you mean a little ride?" House asked, abit freaked out.

Lucia smiles. "Don't worry I'm going with you." She grabs the fin, with her left hand then using her right hand to put her whistle to her mouth. She blows it twice. Luna takes off. After a few long moments, Lucia speaks to House. Lucia looks at him. "Hold on!"

"Huh? What?" He looks at her confused. Lucia lets go. House looks behind him and sees Lucia laughing. "I hate you!" he yelled, being the man he was he was trying dearly not to show he was frightened.

Lucia blew her whistle twice. The orca swam up to her. House immediately let go.

"I hate you." House sneered, sarcastically.

"I know." She grins. "You too." She laughs softly. She puts House's left hand on her nose "Rub  
her."

"Rub her?" House asked, giving a dirty minded look.

"Not like that you sick-o." She laughed. "Do it." she ordered while still gently laughing.

"Why? eh, mommy I don't want to." He replies in a whinny tone.

"Cause I want her to stay put, I need to get out, and grab the medical bag on that bench over there." She points.

"Fine!" He adds, while giving a childish look.

"Oh, you big baby, you'll be fine." She kisses him on the cheek. She goes and grabs the bag.

He replies in a childlike voice. "I'm not the big baby, you are!"

Lucia softly laughs under her breath so House doesn't know she heard him. She jumps back into the water, with the bag strap around her neck. She swims up to House and Luna She looks at House. "I need your help with something.", she pauses. "Rub her tongue."

"Nuh-Uh, Nope, Not happening." House crosses his arms, across his chest.

Lucia grunts then sighs. "She's not going to eat your arm or even bite you. It calms her."

"Then you do it." He grunts back at her.

"I have to take a blood sample and give her a few shots." She told him with a slight stern expression.

"I'm a doctor." House said trying to get out of putting his arm in a huge whale.

"Yes, doctor. Not a Vet." She protested. "Please Greg!" She widened her beautiful, big eyes at him.

House sighs. "Did I mention, that I hate you."

Lucia smiles. "Yes." She makes a hand movement at Luna, She opens her humongous mouth.

"I change my mind." House swam backwards a foot or two.

Lucia grabs his right hand pulling him in close to her and the killer whale. "You're going to be fine." pauses. "I promise!" She puts his left hand into Luna's opened mouth. "Like this." She shows him how to rub the orca's tongue "Good!" she added.

"Yeah, I'm the master, remember?" He grins.

She shakes her head, smiling, and taking the blood sample. "I remember." a few minutes later. "I'm done." She takes off her blue latex gloves, and tosses them in the bag. "Thanks for your help. Move your hand." she tells House. He does then she makes the hand jester to make Luna to closeher mouth. "Good girl." she says to Luna while rubbing her side.

House smiles. "It wasn't that bad."

Lucia laughs. "Were done with her, you ready?" Lucia asked, while zipping up the medical bag.

"Yeah." House starts swimming.

She giggles. "In a hurry are we?"

They leave the aquarium part of the zoo.

"We got to feed Hercules, but we have to change first." Lucia said, with a grin.

"Who's Hercules?" House asked, very curious.

she smiles. "You'll see."

They go change into regular zoo clothes. Lucia grabs a different feeding can. And they head into a forest looking habitat.

House hesitates. "Why do I get a bad feeling I'm not going to like Hercules?" He asked, cautiously.

"Stay behind me." She added, with a soft tone.

He gave her a scared look. "Okay, bad feeling got worse."

"Hercules." Lucia called out.

Out comes a beautiful four year old white Siberian tiger. Lucia could feel House's hands trembling on her shoulder's. "They smell fear." She added.

"What?" House says, with a studder.

"I'm kidding." She softly laughed. To Hercules, "Feeding time boy." Hercules growls, and Lucia throws him two raw t-bones. He eats them up within seconds. She hands House the bucket, he grabs the bucket from her. "Feed him." She said, as she gently pushes him toward the tiger.

"Stop!" House screeched, in a high voice. Hercules roars.

"Shh! Greg. He doesn't like loud sounds. Just throw him some meat." House's trembling hand reached into the bucket grabbed a handful of meat, and threw it at the beautiful creature.

Lucia laughed. "He is not going to hurt you. I've raised him since birth. His mother was killed by poachers."

House gives her a stare. "Have you not heard of Siegfried and Roy?" He asks, sarcastically, and to prove his point.

She laughs. "Yes, but you can't be scared. Get closer." She gives him a shove so he's only about a foot from the tiger. "If you run, he'll chase you." she added.

"I thought you said he was harmless?" He gave her a worried look.

"No, I said he's not going to hurt you, and he won't. You've never heard of tag?" She said, with a smirk.

"If you haven't noticed, I can't run anyhow." House gave her a dirty look.

Lucia forces House to put his hand out, Hercules shoves his head into House's hand and starting purring, the loudest purr House has ever heard. Not that he heard too many purrs, he in fact hated cats. He thought they were useless creatures. After feeding Hercules they went to see the giraffe's.

"This is Melman." She said, pointing to the tallest giraffe.

"Like from Madagascar?" House asked, with smile.

"Yes, actually. The owner of the zoo's, grandson named him." She added, softly laughing.

"I have a question." House gave a straight face.

"Yes?" She stopped feeding Melman for a moment.

House continued. "How are you able to work on Marine and Zoo animals? Aren't they two different medical degree's?"

"I have my VMD in both." She laughed.

"So..." He dragged out the word. "Were you a nerd in school?" He asked, smiling.

Lucia smiled at him then continued feeding Melman. "No, not really. I was friends with all the clique's. Except the Prep's they always just bothered me." laughed. Mocking voice "Oh, My God I broke a nail." both laugh.

"That's a stereotype." House added, still laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?" She asked.

"I have not a clue." House added, grinning.

They feed the rest the rest of the giraffe's then get ready to leave.

* * *

**TBC...**


	17. Chinese Food For The Book Worm

Couple hour's later they got dressed back into their original clothes and headed  
out to the parking lot.

House is laughing. "I can't believe you made  
me help deliver a grizzly."

Lucia laughs taking out her keys from her  
front right jeans pocket. "Hey when a baby is ready to come, he is ready to  
come." She smiles, as she unlocks her truck, and climbs in.

House climbs  
in, and shuts the passenger door. "But did you really have to name him Greg?" He  
gave a glare.

She laughs louder. "Well, here if you rescue or deliver an  
animal, you get to name it. So I did." She smirks devilishly at him, as she  
starts the vehicle. Lucia starts driving, and she doesn't like the song on the  
radio, she turns it, and stops at. "I've Got a Woman by Ray Charles." She turns  
it up, and starts singing along. House starts laughing softly.

Lucia  
looks at him. "What?" She smiles, then looks back at the road.

"You like  
Ray Charles?" He asked, smiling.

"Of course, he's my favourite singer. I  
have taste after all." She smiles, and sings louder. House sings along with  
her.

After the song ended. House asked. "Do you have any  
CD's?"

"Yeah, in the middle compartment." She opens it up.

House  
looks through them, naming them off. "B.B King, Taio Cruz, Johnny Cash, Ray  
Charles, and Bach." He stopped and looked at her. Then continued. "Lady  
Antebellum, Andrea Bocelli, Rolling Stones, Lady Gaga, and Etta James." He gives  
her an interesting look. "Yeah, Uh- You have an interesting  
collection."

"I love all genres of music." She smiled at him. "I have  
about a hundred more CD's at home."

House puts a CD  
in.

She continued. "What'd you put in?" She asked, curious.  
"Hallejulah I Love Her So." came on. "Ah, more Robinson. Nice choice." She  
starts to sing then she stops to hear House sing by himself. "You're a good  
singer." She smiles at him.

"I'm still surprised you listen to him."  
House asked. "Wait! Did you just call him Robinson?"

she smiled. "Yes,  
that's his name. Ray Charles Robinson. And why are you surprised that I listen  
to him?" She asked.

"I don't know. Just am." He replied, shrugged his  
shoulders in the prosess. Both start singing along.

They listened to most  
of the CD until Lucia turned the volume down a tad. "Did you have fun?" She  
asks, wondering.

"Yes!" He smirks. "Why?"

"I was just wondering."  
She added, looking out the review mirror then back out at the  
freeway.

"Too bad they didn't have sharks." House replied,  
sarcastically.

"They do. I just didn't want to freak you out too much."  
She laughs.

"Awe, so considerate." He added sarcastic.

Thirty  
to forty minutes later they arrive at House's apartment. Lucia pulls up, and  
puts the truck in gear.

"Your not gonna stay?" House asked,  
hoping.

Lucia breathed between her teeth. "I work in the  
morning."

"That's fine." He added, kind of disappointed.

Lucia  
put the car in park; put the keys in her sweater pocket. Took off the front  
plate of stereo. Hopped out of the driver's seat and grabbed her green 'The  
North Face' backpack from the back seat. House got out. Lucia locked the truck  
with the remote on her keychain. They go into House's place. Lucia goes and puts  
her backpack on House's bed. He goes and looks in his fridge for something for  
them to eat, it's empty.

House yelled loud enough for Lucia to hear.  
"I'll be right back."

"Where you going?" She yelled back from the  
bedroom, changing into pj's.

"To run an aron." He answered.

"Kay!  
Get back soon." She peaked her head out of the bedroom door, she smiled at  
him.

He flashed her a quick grin before exiting the front door. House  
comes back about twenty to twenty five minutes later. He goes into the bedroom,  
he sees Lucia sitting on the left side of his bed. She's wearing a black bra  
with a tiny pink ribbon in the middle, she's also wearing black short; shorts  
with a pink skull on the left front side. Her right leg is straight; she left is  
bent so her left foot is pressed against her right knee. On her left leg she has  
a book lying opened; the book has colorful tabs sticking out all through out it.  
On her left side she has a notebook next to her. She has a black pen laying  
straight in-between her teeth. She has a pink highlighter behind her right ear.  
She flipped through the book slowly. She was wearing black framed, square shaped  
glasses. House didn't even know she wore glasses. She had on a warned-out LSU  
baseball cap, which she had on backwards. House thought she looked absolutely  
adorable and sexy, he couldn't decide which one more then the other. After a few  
moments of House watching her, she looked up from her book. She finally saw  
House standing there; she removed the pen from her mouth.

"Oh- Hey!"  
She sighed heavily. "Sorry I made a mess."

"I got take-out." He held up  
the bag. "It's Chinese." He adds, with a grin. He holds up the bag in the other  
hand. "I got Sake."

"Good I'm starved," She smiles at him. "You want me  
to clean up?" She asks looking at the mess on the bed then back up at him. "Wait  
Sake? Are you trying to get me drunk Gregory House?" She pauses. "What's your  
middle name?" She asked, as if she was filling out a background  
check.

House replied. "Don't worry about the mess. I would never get you  
drunk." He added, sarcastically. "And why do you want to know? Are you in the  
CIA too?" He asked, curious.

"I'm just wondering." She added, calmly.  
"And if I worked for the CIA, I wouldn't need to tell you."

House thinks  
for a second, and nods his head side to side. "True. Well, you tell me yours  
first." House added.

"Cecilia." She answered. "Now you?" She  
added.

"Johnathan." He answered, unwillingly.

There was an  
awkward silence for a moment then Lucia looks back at her book.

"What  
are you doing?" He asks.

She doesn't look up from  
book.

"What are you doing?" House asked, again not even sure she  
heard him the first time.

Lucia looks up from her book. "Huh?" She  
responded clueless to what he just said or asked.

"What are you doing?"  
He asked, a third time laughing.

She replies. "Oh, Uh, Homework." looks  
back at the book in her hand then writes something on the notebook next to  
her.

House gives her a clueless look. Sorta, like the one she'd just  
given him. "What?"

"I have night school every other Tuesday for four  
hours. One class is for a Veterinarian teaching class I have to take for my job.  
I have to take it so I have the certificate to train new Vet's."

"And the  
other?" House asked, curious.

"Business Managing. I have my BA, I want my  
MA." She closes the book, and throws the opened, folded notebook on top of it  
and put it on top of the night stand next to her.

"Okay time to eat.  
Don't want cold Chinese." House smirked.

"So what'd you get? smells  
good." She smiles.

House grins taking the take out containers out of the  
bag. "I got Chow Mien, Fried Rice, Orange Chicken, Sweet and Sour Pork, Teriyaki  
Chicken, Pot Stickers, Mandarin Chicken, Fried Dumpling's and Pork and Veggie  
Egg Rolls." He took a breath.

"Dang! Are you feeding us or a village?"  
She asked, sarcastically. House hands her chopsticks. They begin to eat out of  
the cartons.

House feeds her an orange chicken. "Yum, my favorite." Lucia  
replied chewing. She feed him a fried dumpling.

After eating, and  
drinking the bottle of sake. Lucia goes into the bag looking for the fortune  
cookies. "Ah, they only gave us one." She said holding it up.

"Those  
ingrates." He replied, making a fake angry face, making Lucia  
laugh.

"Grab one side. Were gonna break it, and read it at the same  
time." She added. They do. They read together "Happiness doesn't come from how  
much money you have or how many items you own. It comes from how many great  
people you surround yourself with every day. Lucky Numbers are 3, 16, 54, 112,  
and 34." They just looked at one another, and softly laughed.

House replies. "Ironic."

Lucia smiles. "Yes, I'd say so." She puts her head back against the headboard. "Well, that was good." She closes her eyes then continued. "I think must have gained at least ten pounds." She said, with a laugh.

House puts his head back on the headboard as well. "Eh, your skinny. Shut up."

She opens her eyes, and looks at him. "Well, grrr." She gave House a dirty look. "I didn't say I was fat." She got quite for a moment before continuing. "I'm just chubby." She pats her stomach, then closes her eyes.

"No!" He replies back.

She sits up, and looks at him. "No?" she mocks him. "That's it. Nothing else? Just no?" She asked, giving him a funny look.

"No, your not." He replied.

Lucia laughs then sees House isn't. "Oh, your serious." She clears her throat, and pauses. "Everyone has insecurities Greg." She added.

House didn't know what to say to that. He paused, looking for words, any words, a word. Nothing came to him.

Lucia gave him a closed smile. "Don't worry I was expecting a response."

He gave her an awkward smile, before finally found his words. "You're not chubby. I know everyone has insecurities. But you shouldn't." He stopped before saying more.

"Why?" Lucia asked, very curious.

He grinned. "Because you're sexy, smart, successful, funny, and talented." He raises his eyebrows, and grins.

She shakes her head. "Right..." She gets up, and starts clearing off her bed. "So how am I talented?" She asked him.

House turns, and looks at her. "Well, you're a great cook."

"Um hmm." She responded expecting more. She begins taking off her glasses and hat then puts it on the night stand closes to her, on top of the books.

He continues. "Your amazing at BJ's" He's trying not to grin to widely. "Your Mind-blowing incredible at sex, great at boob sex." He grinned.

She interrupts. "I get it I'm great at sex."

"More then great." House corrected her.

She just shook her head and kisses him. He turns off the lamp next to him. They both get under the covers. She turns on the lamp next to her.

"I want to see you, all of you. Unless you don't want to see me naked?" She asked, he pauses, so she turns off the lamp.

House turned his lamp back on "Of course I want to see you." He added. "I am a man remember?" She nods in agreement, He looks at himself under the sheets. "Yep, still a man." He laughed then pauses. "I just thought it was the other way around." He looks down, and away.

She softly laughs, He looks at her, norrowing his eyebrows. "I just told you I wanted to see you naked, you dope." She starts laughing abit louder.

"You said. Doesn't mean you actually want to." House adds.

Lucia flips the covers off him. "Mmm." She smiles then looks up at House. He tries to cover himself, but she stops him. She takes her Iphone off the night stand closest to her, and snaps a quick photo of House's full body.

He looks at her. "What the heck?"

"For when I get lonely." She moves her hand which held the phone side to side, she gave him a 'I'm pleased with myself look'.

"Uh- No." He tries to take the phone away from her, she's laughing, House starts tickling her. "Give me the phone." He orders, laughing.

"Nooo." She replies while laughing, and wiggling uncontrollably.

House stops. "Then I get one of you."

She straddles him, holding him down by his wrists. "You are not going any where."

"Oh, really?" He kisses all along, and in between her breasts then up to her neck, whispering against her skin. "Well, if I can't go anywhere do you mind if someone joins us?" He asked, grinning.

She gives him a confused look then looks down. "Oh, him. Yes he may defiantly join." She giggles, then kisses him. They have sex, the fun, rolling around in the sheets, hot, and sweaty kind of sex.

* * *

**TBC...**


	18. Monster Jam

The next morning Lucia left early without waking House, without leaving him a note, without leaving a note on the bathroom mirror with her cherry red  
lipsticks. He wakes up a few hours later, gets ready and head's to work. With no case to solve, just clinic duty, which he of course made his lackeys do as he  
watched his soap's and played his PSP. He left work about five fifty eight, he arrived home at six twelve. He went inside, took a shower, popped two vicodin,  
got dressed into blue jeans, into a gravedigger t-shirt, his leather jacket, his gravedigger hat, and green converse sneakers. House heard a loud motorcycle roar  
then his cell phone rang.

"I'm outside." Lucia's voice came through the phone. House grabbed his keys off the computer desk and left.

Outside Lucia's sitting on a beautiful, huge, red, Harley. House really couldn't believe she could drive, let alone, handle a bike that big. She took off her helmet. Her long, wavy, black hair flowed down beautifully. House's eyes widen as he slowly looked over her body. She wore a tight leather jacket, which fit her perfect in every way possible. She wore tight dark blue jeans which had a that tucked in the right back pocket. House wasn't even sure how she got it to fit there. She had on clean white sneakers; they looked as if they hadn't been worn yet.

Lucia stopped his train of thought. "Are you going to just stare at me all night or are you actually gonna get on?" She asked grinning.

"Oh, yeah." House smiles innocently. "Either one works for me." He added smirking.

Lucia throws her extra helmet at him.

He gets on. "What about my cane?" He asked, curious.

"Put it across your lap and hold on." She replies while putting back on her helmet.

They arrive at the arena an hour later. They go stand in line at the concession stand. She puts on her Monster Jam hat on. They buy a box filled with beer, licorice, popcorn, and cotton candy. They go find their seats and sit down. She unzips her jacket, she's wearing a old Gravedigger tee, and it had a tiny bleach stain on the left shoulder.

House smiled at her. "How old is that t-shirt?" House asked laughing softly.

Her mouth dropped a little. "Shut it. It's my lucky t-shirt. I wear it to every monster jam I got to. I bought it ten years ago at my first monster truck rally, so shhh."

"How long till it starts?" House asked, pointing to the huge dirt pile in front of them.

Lucia looks at her watch on her left wrist. "Eh, about twenty minutes."

"Okay, I got to take a piss." Lucia laughs as he limps up the stairs.

House comes back about fifthteen minutes later. He sits down in his seat.

"Where you've been? It's about to start." She asked, curious.

"I couldn't find the can." House responds.

Lucia points. "The Lou's at the top of the stairs."

House looks at her. "The Lou? You're Spanish and British now?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Shut up and go." She responds laughing.

He throws a new Gravedigger tee into her lap. He takes off his leather jacket. The show's about to begin.

"You bought me a new tee?" Lucia asked. He nodded, not looking at her. She kissed him on the cheek then put it on over her old on. She looks at his shirt and notices it's the same one as he bought her.

"No you got a new lucky one." He added, smiling at her as he puts his gravedigger hat on.

"You bought me the same as you?" She asked smiling.

"So." He replies before taking a sip of beer. Both softly laugh.

Tasmanian devil is the first to come out. Lucia screams then hands House a pair of ear plugs.

House gave her a dirty look. "These are for kids."

Lucia chose her next words wisely. "And for people with sensitive ears."

He gives her a glare. "You mean old people."

"No, that's not what I meant." Lucia explains.

"Sure it wasn't. You're just protecting me huh?" He starts rambling on.

Lucia shoves a handful of popcorn into House's mouth. "Oh, shutty!." She kisses his cheek. Then takes a bite of licorice smiling. House smiles making some of the popcorn fall out of his mouth. Both are screaming in excitement. After "_Taz_", was "_Cyclone_", "_Grim Reaper_", then "_Donkey Kong_", After those were the motorcyclists. Then came the "_Kissing Cam_." First was a young couple who looked about seventeen or eighteen. Then a couple about in their thirty's or forty's, another young couple, then a old couple who looked as if they been together a handful of decades, the crowed. "Awed." House and Lucia were both shocked to see them. Then there was a gay couple who looked like there where in there mid twenties. Then finally came Lucia and House, who were holding hands at this point.

"Do you wanna do this?" Lucia asked House, blushing.

House kisses her passionately, the crowd went bizerk. The guy over the intercom. "I think we have our kissing cam winner." A guy comes down with a three inch award which was shaped as lips. House took it stood up and bowed.

Lucia covered her mouth with her hand, laughing. "Sit down, you nerd." She tucked at the sem of his shirt.

The man's voice came back over the intercom. "Intermission. Ten minutes till you all better be back into your seats for the main event."

Lucia gets up. "I'll be right back." She goes and uses the bathroom then buys a couple more beers, then goes and finds her seat. "Here." She hands House one of the beers. He thanks her, as he takes a bit of the blue cotton candy. Lucia grabs a piece of it. "Yum." She says with her mouth full.

The guys comes back over the speakers. "Now ladies and gent's. The moment you all have been waiting for... The king of all Monster Trucks. GRAVEDIGGGGGER." The entire crowd stood up, including House and Lucia. Screaming, whistling and clapping. "WOOOOO." Lucia screamed as loudly as she could. House whistled.

After the show before leaving. Lucia put one of the backstage passes around House's neck. "Let's go meet them." She says with a smile and a kiss.

"Hell yeah." House added, grinning.

They went backstage. They meet Adam Anderson, the driver of "Tasmanian Devil." Jeff Bainter, the driver of "Captain USA," then a few others's before meeting Dennis Anderson, the driver of "Gravedigger." they took a few photos with him and a few of them inside the humongous truck, Dennis even let each of them start it up. House was beyond excited. He wanted to drive off in it and do tricks. The got there tee's autographed as well. Then they left.

* * *

**TBC...**


	19. Things Are Different Under The Surface

**Outside The Arena..**

Lucia tilts her head back, laughing. "Oh my God! that was so fun."

House laughs. "It was indeed" He gives Lucia a puppy dog look. "Can I drive?"

She zips up her jacket and throws him her keys. "Here." They get to her bike; she climbs onto the back seat.

House hands her his cane. "Here hold my big stick." He winks at her, then gets on. She rolls her eyes and gently laughs.

They ride off. Lucia lays her head against House back, he felt warm and inviting, he smelt good as well. She couldn't help but get little knots in her stomach, as she often did when ever she was around him. They arrived, House got off the bike.

She reads the neon sign. "Old Country Buffet."

"Hungry?" House asked.

"Sorta." she answered. "A buffet?" She asked.

"I didn't know what kind of food you wanted to eat. So, the best choice is a buffet so you don't have to pick on type of food." He explained.

They go in, grab their plates and sit down. Lucia's phone is on the table to the side of them, it goes off.

House answers. "Hello, Lucia's sex slave. How may I direct your call?" House grinned and hands her the cell. "It's your parole officer."

Lucia gives him a confused look as he takes it. "H-ello?" She glares at House. "Oh, hey mom." House laughs. "Oh, really. That's cool. I'll call him later and congratulate him. Yep. Okay, well mom I got to go. Love you too." She hangs up the phone.

"Your convo sounded so interesting." House said sarcastically.

"Yes, she called to tell me my cousin Andrew just got engaged." She smiles. "He's getting married in about five months, the sixth of July." She puts the phone down on the table face up.

House looks at her phone before the screen faded to black. It was a photo of Lucia with a little boy, both of them are smiling, the little boy has his back against her chest and Lucia has her arms around him. "Who's that?" He asked, more than a bit curious.

She looked at him confused. "Who?" She asked looking around the diner.

"The boy your holding as your wallpaper on your cell." He answered.

Lucia looked down before answering. "Jesiah." Her facial expression quickly changed.

"Who's that?" House asked very curious now. He could tell my her tensing up that this was going to be a sad story. He tensed up himself.

"My nephew." She answered him not looking up.

"Why is he your wallpaper? I thought you said you were an aunt to like ten?" House asked plainly. "Why is he so special?" He asked curious.

She finally looked at him. "I'm an aunt to eight not ten." she glared a little. "And because." She paused for awhile "He's dead." She said in a cold low voice.

"He looked young, how?" He asked, quietly.

"That was the last picture taken of us, on his fourth birthday." She paused, tensing up even more, holding back a tear that House could see that she was dreadfully trying to consume. "He died six months later... Leukemia." She added.

House shook his head. "I'm sorry." He added, in a soft voice. He wanted to hold her, he wasn't even sure why, but he wanted to consule her.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it; It was two years ago."

* * *

**TBC...**


	20. Lucia's House

House shook his head kinda sad like. "Yeah." he answered in a soft, low voice. "So did you have fun tonight?" he asked sweetly.

She gave him a 'thank you' for dropping it look. "Yes, it was a blast." she gave a smile. "How's your food?"

"Good, I feel like a pig." House answered sitting back in his seat unzipping his pants; he laughs at the same time.

Lucia finishes eating. "That was good." she takes a sip of her sweet tea. "Wanna get out of here?" She asked raising her eyebrows suggestively.

He smiled. "Oh, yes." he zips up his pants and they leave.

Lucia's driving this time, she parks in the driveway of her brown house. "Were Here." she announces. They both get off the bike and go in.

They walk in the whole house is floored in cherry oak wood, the living room walls are painted a delightful red, there's a huge black leather sofa sectional, on the wall directly in front of that is a ninety inch flat screen TV hanging on the wall, below that is a small shelf with a XBOX 360 with kinect and a DVD and VHS player combo, below that; built into the wall is a fireplace. To the left are two beautiful bay windows. To the right is a ten foot twelve shelved book stand filled with movies and games. To the right is the hall way. On the left is the kitchen, the door is a 'swinging saloon door' like in old western movies, it's decoder in French style. Across from the kitchen is the guest bedroom. It has a queen sized bed with a small closet, and a thirty inch television. Next to the guest bed is the only bathroom; it had a huge walk-in shower with completely clear walls, the shower head is the entire ceiling above the shower. To the right of that; against the wall is a while shelf. The top shelf has medicine, midol, advil, etc, and miscellaneous stuff like tampons and such. To the left of the walk-in shower, there is also a old Victorian English bath, and double bowl shaped sinks.

Across from the bathroom is the room with the hand carved wooden sign above it, reading "Life, Love, and Passion" in the middle of the room is a pool table, on the right wall is a black and brown acoustic and blue Gibson les Paul hanging on the wall, below that is an old standup piano against the wall, next to it is a four shelved brown shelf with music books, notebooks, a sax and clarinet both in cases, on the wall next to the guitars, above the shelf is a blown-up photo of Lucia's family, she looked about eight or nine. On the wall that had the door, is a black n' white photo of Frank Sinatra singing, next to that on the wall is a stand for the pool sticks and balls. On the wall facing you as you walk in is a black painting with the words "Sammy Davis Jr and Ray Charles" in white bold letters. Next to that is the famous photo of Marilyn Monroe over the manhole, pressed against that wall is a brown leather sofa. The left wall has a door that leads to the four door garage. At the very end of the hall is the back door. To the right of that is the master bedroom. It's painted a pleasant yellow, straight ahead is her California king sized bed with a clear flowered canopy hanging over it, the bedding is a cocoa brown and baby blue, at the end of a bed is a chest which is cushioned on top so you can sit, on each side of the bed is a window with a night stand below it, on the same wall as the door is a dresser and computer stand. on the left wall is black n' white and sepia landscape shots, and a humongous walk in closet, that looks about the size of House's bedroom alone, to the right wall is a keyboard with stand and a two-sided shelf as tall as the ceiling which is filled with books.

She sits at the end of the bed. "So, that's the end of our tour." she stretches.

"Your house is big; I like how you decorated it." He added, limping over to her.

"Thanks!" She gave a smile.

House sat on the other side of her and kissed her. Lucia grabs two condoms from the night stand closest to her. One regular, one in a special gold seal. She looked at him then threw the regular one back into the drawer.

"Correct choice." House grinned, He got on top of her.

* * *

**TBC...**


	21. Taking Her TIme

The next morning House woke up, in Lucia's bed alone. It took him a second to realize where he was.

"Lucia!" He called out.

"In the kitchen." She yelled back.

He relentlessly got out of the bed. He heads down the hall going through the swinging doors. "Your bed is really comfortable. I didn't want to get out." He yawns, then stared. "Why are you wearing a bikini?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah, I love my bed. So comfy." She grinned. "Because were about to take a dip. There's a suit for you on the guest bed."

"Suit?" House asked, confused.

"Swimsuit." She gave him a 'duh!' look, as she put out a cigeratte in the ashtray, which layed on the end of the island. "Trunks!" She added.

"Oh!" He said, with a blank look. "What does that door lead to?" House asked, pointed to the door in the far right corner.

"Basement. Now hurry up, and go change." She kissed him, and went out back.

He changed, and headed to the back yard. "Why do you have men's trunks?" House asked, suspicious.

"There my brother's. He left them, last time he was here. Don't worry they have been washed." She made a perfect line, with her lips.

"Good." He added.

He looked around the back yard. On the deck to the left is a bbq'er to the right is Patio furniture. There's three small steps leading off the deck, a pathway that leads to the huge pool and hot tub, at the other end of the pool, furthest from House is a diving board. In the far left corner of the yard is orange tree, next to that is a tall lilac tree. In the right corner is a large weeping willow tree, On the right side fence is a door, connected to the fence. It leads to Lucia's property. House walked down the pathway.

"Hop in." Lucia said, with smile.

House laughs softly, as he gets into the pool. "It's warm." He said, delightfully. He sits on the pool stepsh as he watches Lucia do twenty laps.

She swims up to him when finished. "Are you going to get fully in?" She asked, slightly curious.

"Hold on." He goes, and shuts off his cell, which is ringing. He comes back, and stops in the doorway.

Lucia slowly walks out of the water; water dripping off her body, she flips her long slicked hair back, House couldn't help but stare, he actually couldn't stop starring. The water glistened off her body, the sun hitting her skin in the perfect way. She looked absolutely intoxicating in that tiny red stringed bikini. House got aroused.

"Hello!" She greeted him smiling, He just kept staring. "Gregory, are you in there?" She asked, him smiling.

"Huh?" He said, with a confused expression.

"I finally got your attention." She laughed. "What's on your mind?" She asked, with a small giggle.

"Just how freakin' hot you look." He grinned.

"That explains it." She laughed.

"What do you mean?" House asked, confused.

Lucia nods down towards House's groin. "The short's are growing." She tittered.

He looks down. "Well, it seems like my fellow member would like to say hi!" He grins, and covers his crotch with his left hand. "Well, that doesn't help. It's much more then a handful." He adds, with a wink.

"Yes, you are." She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go get us some iced tea, I'll meet you in the pool." She adds, while patting his butt when walking past him.

He laughs, and watches her walk away. "Alright." He goes into the pool.

A few minutes later Lucia walks out, and sets the drinks on the patio table, House's back is turned to her, she walks to the pool getting undressed, and into the pool. She walks up behind him, all without being heard or seen. She pulls down his trunks, House quickly turns around. He smiles automatically when noticing she's naked.

"I see you've come for my double handed friend." He smiles.

She nods her head, then wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him. He moves so the swim trunks fall off his ankles. With his good leg he kicks them to the side; they immediately float to the top. Lucia grabs them, and tosses them by her swimsuit. She giggles, as he grasped her ass, lifting her up, she wraps her legs around his waist.

"You sure?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes." He groaned alittle, for her not giving him enough credit. "You're lighter in water anyway." He added.

"So, I am chubby." She replied, sarcastically. He gave her a dirty look, she just smiled.

"Oh, shut up." He groaned, as he moved his way in her.

She moaned. He grasped her back of her neck with his right hand, with his left arm; he had it around Lucia's back, holding her close. She was surprised he held her up as long, as he did. She walked over to the hot tub. House followed. He smiled as the jets massaged his bum leg and lower back; it actually helped the pain, a little. She climped on top, she kissed him hard and slow. House grabbed and pulled her hair with his long fingers. He moaned with pleasure, as he softly bit her collar-bone trying not to scream in delight. He hadn't had sex like this in, He'd never had sex like this. She wasn't only incredible; she gave him everything he needed without him saying a single word. Lucia held onto him as if he was her only life source. She made him feel needed, wanted, which like most men, House loved. She moaned loudly which made a smile form on his face. She felt great, not only in a sexual way but their connection felt great. House thought to himself; not to let himself get close, he'd only had two serious relationships in his lifetime, and he wasn't about to let himself get close to another women no matter how much he enjoyed her company. Was he?

Lucia broke his train of thought. "Are you enjoying this?" She asked, with a disappointed look on her beautiful face.

"Of course I'm enjoying it." He paused. "It's fantastic! Sex with, a sexy woman, and I'm not doing none of the work." He added, with a smirk.

She laughed. He kissed her, pulling her. as close as their bodies would allow. She tipped her head back. House pulled her neck closer, kissing every inch he could reach, gently. She took time with him, she wasn't in any rush. She could feel his body trembling under her. She smiled to herself, as she made slow up and down motions. He grasped her back, trying not to cum, not yet anyhow. He wanted to last, but his mind could not convince his body of that. Her plusating walls felt too good, he came. He closed his eyes, a bit upset with himself. She kept going, she knew that he had just done, but he was still hard, and she didn't see the real point of stopping now. House smiled, as he realized the pleasure was not yet over. He quickly flipped her over, kneeling at the bottom of the short-ish hot tub, putting most of his body weight off his bum leg. House grabbed Lucia's legs, putting her thighs on his shoulders. Kissing her thighs, he began sucking slowly on her clit. He pressed his face closer, licking her smoothly. She was moaning, loudly. She unwantingly stopped him.

"Let's go inside." She said, getting up.

House gave her a weird look; she grabbed his hand, and led him inside. They made their way to the bed, both soaked, and dripping of water, neither of them "caring a rat's a**." as House would put it. He laid down on his back in the center of the bed. Lucia stratled him, staring for a few seconds. House gave her a puzzled look. She begins kissing his face softly. He now gave her a questioning look.

She laughed to herself. "Can you?" She paused. "Never mind."

"What?" He asked, smiling.

She took a breath. "Can you kiss me like it's the first and last time?" She asked, turning red.

"I think I can do that." He smiled, as he kissed her like she'd ever been kissed, like no other man on this earth kissed another woman, or another man for that matter.

She smiled. "That's what I'm talking about." both laughed, she moved her lips towards his ear. "What do you want me to do to you?" She looked at him, grinning. "And explain it nice and slow." She added.

House just stared for a moment, he loved watching the way her mouth moved whenever she spoke. "I don't know if you'd be willing to do what my sick mind is thinking." He commented, smirking.

"I'm here, to please you." She added, in a soft sensual voice.

That was it, House couldn't take it any longer, he quickly flipped her over, looking deeply at her. "Oh, your getting it now." House added, in a deep, sexy tone.

"Un memento!" She hurried into her walk-in closet.

House is staring at the wall away from the closet. "Are you ever coming out?" He asked, impatiently.

"Perfection takes time." She laughed, and mumbled "_I'm going to need a lifetime to even look okay_" to her self. A minute later. "I'm ready!" She was standing there in pigtails, and a tight red, and black catholic school girl alfit, wearing black and red high heels, and holding a ruler. House's mouth immediately dropped. "I heard someone in here was being a very naughty boy." She added, patting the ruler against her hand.

House raised his hand. "Oh, God yes. That was me. I am a very bad boy and I need to learn my lesson." He grinned, as he sat up at the end of the bed closest to her, spreading his legs. He pulled her in-between them. "But I thought the whole point is to be naked?" He asked.

"So you don't like?" She asked, while giving him a pouty lip.

"No, I love it." He grabbed her, and tossed her on her back on the bed, she giggled.

* * *

**TBC**


	22. The Master!

The next morning House woke up, in Lucia's bed alone. It took him a second to realize where he was.

"Lucia!" He called out.

"In the kitchen." She yelled back.

He relentlessly got out of the bed. He heads down the hall going through the swinging doors. "Your bed is really comfortable. I didn't want to get out." He yawns, then stared. "Why are you wearing a bikini?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah, I love my bed. So comfy." She grinned. "Because were about to take a dip. There's a suit for you on the guest bed."

"Suit?" House asked, confused.

"Swimsuit." She gave him a 'duh!' look, as she put out a cigeratte in the ashtray, which layed on the end of the island. "Trunks!" She added.

"Oh!" He said, with a blank look. "What does that door lead to?" House asked, pointed to the door in the far right corner.

"Basement. Now hurry up, and go change." She kissed him, and went out back.

He changed, and headed to the back yard. "Why do you have men's trunks?" House asked, suspicious.

"There my brother's. He left them, last time he was here. Don't worry they have been washed." She made a perfect line, with her lips.

"Good." He added.

He looked around the back yard. On the deck to the left is a bbq'er to the right is Patio furniture. There's three small steps leading off the deck, a pathway that leads to the huge pool and hot tub, at the other end of the pool, furthest from House is a diving board. In the far left corner of the yard is orange tree, next to that is a tall lilac tree. In the right corner is a large weeping willow tree, On the right side fence is a door, connected to the fence. It leads to Lucia's property. House walked down the pathway.

"Hop in." Lucia said, with smile.

House laughs softly, as he gets into the pool. "It's warm." He said, delightfully. He sits on the pool stepsh as he watches Lucia do twenty laps.

She swims up to him when finished. "Are you going to get fully in?" She asked, slightly curious.

"Hold on." He goes, and shuts off his cell, which is ringing. He comes back, and stops in the doorway.

Lucia slowly walks out of the water; water dripping off her body, she flips her long slicked hair back, House couldn't help but stare, he actually couldn't stop starring. The water glistened off her body, the sun hitting her skin in the perfect way. She looked absolutely intoxicating in that tiny red stringed bikini. House got aroused.

"Hello!" She greeted him smiling, He just kept staring. "Gregory, are you in there?" She asked, him smiling.

"Huh?" He said, with a confused expression.

"I finally got your attention." She laughed. "What's on your mind?" She asked, with a small giggle.

"Just how freakin' hot you look." He grinned.

"That explains it." She laughed.

"What do you mean?" House asked, confused.

Lucia nods down towards House's groin. "The short's are growing." She tittered.

He looks down. "Well, it seems like my fellow member would like to say hi!" He grins, and covers his crotch with his left hand. "Well, that doesn't help. It's much more then a handful." He adds, with a wink.

"Yes, you are." She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go get us some iced tea, I'll meet you in the pool." She adds, while patting his butt when walking past him.

He laughs, and watches her walk away. "Alright." He goes into the pool.

A few minutes later Lucia walks out, and sets the drinks on the patio table, House's back is turned to her, she walks to the pool getting undressed, and into the pool. She walks up behind him, all without being heard or seen. She pulls down his trunks, House quickly turns around. He smiles automatically when noticing she's naked.

"I see you've come for my double handed friend." He smiles.

She nods her head, then wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him. He moves so the swim trunks fall off his ankles. With his good leg he kicks them to the side; they immediately float to the top. Lucia grabs them, and tosses them by her swimsuit. She giggles, as he grasped her ass, lifting her up, she wraps her legs around his waist.

"You sure?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes." He groaned alittle, for her not giving him enough credit. "You're lighter in water anyway." He added.

"So, I am chubby." She replied, sarcastically. He gave her a dirty look, she just smiled.

"Oh, shut up." He groaned, as he moved his way in her.

She moaned. He grasped her back of her neck with his right hand, with his left arm; he had it around Lucia's back, holding her close. She was surprised he held her up as long, as he did. She walked over to the hot tub. House followed. He smiled as the jets massaged his bum leg and lower back; it actually helped the pain, a little. She climped on top, she kissed him hard and slow. House grabbed and pulled her hair with his long fingers. He moaned with pleasure, as he softly bit her collar-bone trying not to scream in delight. He hadn't had sex like this in, He'd never had sex like this. She wasn't only incredible; she gave him everything he needed without him saying a single word. Lucia held onto him as if he was her only life source. She made him feel needed, wanted, which like most men, House loved. She moaned loudly which made a smile form on his face. She felt great, not only in a sexual way but their connection felt great. House thought to himself; not to let himself get close, he'd only had two serious relationships in his lifetime, and he wasn't about to let himself get close to another women no matter how much he enjoyed her company. Was he?

Lucia broke his train of thought. "Are you enjoying this?" She asked, with a disappointed look on her beautiful face.

"Of course I'm enjoying it." He paused. "It's fantastic! Sex with, a sexy woman, and I'm not doing none of the work." He added, with a smirk.

She laughed. He kissed her, pulling her. as close as their bodies would allow. She tipped her head back. House pulled her neck closer, kissing every inch he could reach, gently. She took time with him, she wasn't in any rush. She could feel his body trembling under her. She smiled to herself, as she made slow up and down motions. He grasped her back, trying not to cum, not yet anyhow. He wanted to last, but his mind could not convince his body of that. Her plusating walls felt too good, he came. He closed his eyes, a bit upset with himself. She kept going, she knew that he had just done, but he was still hard, and she didn't see the real point of stopping now. House smiled, as he realized the pleasure was not yet over. He quickly flipped her over, kneeling at the bottom of the short-ish hot tub, putting most of his body weight off his bum leg. House grabbed Lucia's legs, putting her thighs on his shoulders. Kissing her thighs, he began sucking slowly on her clit. He pressed his face closer, licking her smoothly. She was moaning, loudly. She unwantingly stopped him.

"Let's go inside." She said, getting up.

House gave her a weird look; she grabbed his hand, and led him inside. They made their way to the bed, both soaked, and dripping of water, neither of them "caring a rat's a**." as House would put it. He laid down on his back in the center of the bed. Lucia stratled him, staring for a few seconds. House gave her a puzzled look. She begins kissing his face softly. He now gave her a questioning look.

She laughed to herself. "Can you?" She paused. "Never mind."

"What?" He asked, smiling.

She took a breath. "Can you kiss me like it's the first and last time?" She asked, turning red.

"I think I can do that." He smiled, as he kissed her like she'd ever been kissed, like no other man on this earth kissed another woman, or another man for that matter.

She smiled. "That's what I'm talking about." both laughed, she moved her lips towards his ear. "What do you want me to do to you?" She looked at him, grinning. "And explain it nice and slow." She added.

House just stared for a moment, he loved watching the way her mouth moved whenever she spoke. "I don't know if you'd be willing to do what my sick mind is thinking." He commented, smirking.

"I'm here, to please you." She added, in a soft sensual voice.

That was it, House couldn't take it any longer, he quickly flipped her over, looking deeply at her. "Oh, your getting it now." House added, in a deep, sexy tone.

"Un memento!" She hurried into her walk-in closet.

House is staring at the wall away from the closet. "Are you ever coming out?" He asked, impatiently.

"Perfection takes time." She laughed, and mumbled "_I'm going to need a lifetime to even look okay_" to her self. A minute later. "I'm ready!" She was standing there in pigtails, and a tight red, and black catholic school girl alfit, wearing black and red high heels, and holding a ruler. House's mouth immediately dropped. "I heard someone in here was being a very naughty boy." She added, patting the ruler against her hand.

House raised his hand. "Oh, God yes. That was me. I am a very bad boy and I need to learn my lesson." He grinned, as he sat up at the end of the bed closest to her, spreading his legs. He pulled her in-between them. "But I thought the whole point is to be naked?" He asked.

"So you don't like?" She asked, while giving him a pouty lip.

"No, I love it." He grabbed her, and tossed her on her back on the bed, she giggled.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
